How To Bleed
by Stratusfied247
Summary: [COMPLETED] Brenda and Luis have returned to Port Charles. This time, it's Brenda's revenge that takes center stage. She's not here to kill... but there's more than one way to skin a cat... or make a man pay.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: This story is a sequel to Deeper Blue, as it was requested by a number of people and my best friend managed to FINALLY convince me to actually give it a shot LoL. A few things that should be known about this story... a) The role of Carly Corinthos is being played by Tamara Braun. I refuse to write anything with JB's Carl anywhere near Lorenzo Alcazar. b) I can't promise that this will be updated every single day. Inspiration comes and goes, and I'm working on a number of stories at the moment besides this one. I'll try at least for twice a week, possibly more at times. c) This story contains the following pairings. Please do not beg me to put Jason with Courtney or Sonny with Carly or any other mixtures, because it's just not gonna happen. These are the main couples in this story and that's that:**_

_**Brenda and Luis  
Carly and Lorenzo  
Jason and Sam  
Jax and Courtney  
Sonny and Reese**_

_**Now that we've gotten that taken care of, enjoy the story.**_

* * *

The first drop fell and Brenda Barrett couldn't help but laugh. This was absolutely rich. Of all the times that the sky should open up, none would be more apropos than this. She couldn't remember one good experience she had with Sonny Corinthos when it rained. For as long as they were together, for as long as they were in one another's lives, there had to be at least one but that time wasn't the one that held the memory. That one elusive good time wasn't the one that haunted her whenever it rained. 

At that moment, their last time in the rain was the one that she remembered most vividly. Closing her eyes, she was back there, walking slowly towards the large wooden doors of the church. Even then, the situation and location had been enough to induce minor giggles. She was there to save his life at the very place that he had ruined hers. This was where he hadn't even had the decency to say goodbye to her face, where he pretended to be thinking of her best interests while he waited outside to see the outcome of his paranoia. This was the place that began what became a long and tumultuous breakdown, leaving her locked in a padded cell and sending her back into the arms of the other man who'd never really done anything positive for her.

She touched the knobs, gripping both tightly. She took in a deep breath and slowly pulled the doors open. She stepped out with her face upturned. The rain was cold and shocking, and yet somehow, it had seemed comforting. She let her chin fall and as she opened her eyes, she saw him. He stared at her as though he'd seen a ghost, and as far as he was concerned, he had. The same expression she would later give to Luis Alcazar was given her by the man who had first captured her heart. But, he hadn't cried the way she later would. He just stared, and then his body racked and he dropped to the ground.

Brenda opened her eyes and blinked past the rain that fell on and through her eyelashes. The ground was clear. There was no sign that a person had ever laid there. No sign that first she, then Carly, had knelt beside him, touching his face, screaming that he was dead. She wasn't even in front of the church, but in the split second past a dream's end, every sidewalk in the rain looked exactly the same. They all looked like the site of what was probably the worst mistake of her life.

She stood outside of Kelly's, to the left of the doorway. She had seen him go in there, and he couldn't be there long. Brenda was unsure if he were alone or would come out with someone, and she really didn't care. All she wanted was his reaction. All she wanted was him to see her and know that this was not the woman that walked away over a year prior. She'd left Port Charles in defeat, but her return was not as a defeated woman and Sonny needed to see that. Jax needed to see that, as well, but first things first. She could only hurt one of them at a time.

For a second, Brenda thought she would turn and walk away. As she stood shivering in the rain, she thought that maybe this wasn't so good of an idea, after all. As it were, she was going on an assumption that Sonny would even care, or that the rain held as much weight for him that it did for her. There was also chunks of the old Brenda within her, telling her that she didn't want this. She wasn't a ruthless person. She wasn't a vengeful person. This was mean, and Brenda Barrett was not mean.

Was it mean, though? Was it truly evil of her to taunt Sonny this way? To let him know that not only was she back in town, but she had returned with one of his more formidable enemies, alive and well? That she was back in town with the man who had tried to kill him before, the man she had previously rescued him from?

Brenda didn't think it was necessarily bad. Granted, it wasn't a pleasant way to reintroduce herself to Port Charles. Nor was it the nicest way to come back into Sonny's life. However, it was a bit of turnabout for him. How long had he been using women and throwing them away? In truth, that was the one thing about Sonny where Jax had been correct. Of course, he did the same thing, so it was really turnabout for him, too. It was time that they learned that their actions hurt. It was time for them to learn that they couldn't have what they wanted, when they wanted, and throw everyone in the trash when they were done or didn't get their way.

The door to Kelly's opened and she saw an arm covered from shoulder to just below the wrist in a heavy black cloth. Brenda stepped forward and began to spin. As she cleared the entranceway and stepped more towards the small diner's patio, Brenda stretched her arms to either side as though she would fly. She spun faster, laughing as the rain fell harder onto her body. She looked up into the rain, letting the water fall on her face. Then, she stopped abruptly. Her arms fell to her sides. Her chin dropped to touch her chest, then rose slowly. Her eyes opened and there he was.

Sonny looked at her just as he had done before. He stared at her in shock, and at the surprise in his eyes, Brenda felt a touch of offense. He had reason to be so shocked to see her last time. He had spent four years under the belief that she were dead. This time, however, he knew full well that she was alive. His own best friend had seen her off, and Jason Morgan was sure to have told him that she was as close to fine as one who'd just been left at the altar could have been.

Did he think that she was so weak that she'd never come back to town? Did he truly see her as this little waif that was tossed around by men and shattered when her heart was broken? Yes, she had floated for some time, but he should have had more belief in her than that. She'd been strong enough to turn against her previous benefactor, risked her life, to make sure that he was alive, hadn't she? Brenda may not have been completely dependent and she had her weaker moments, but she had always built herself back up. No one should have known that more than Sonny, since he was the one that had broken her down most often.

Brenda smiled at him, but it was unlike any she had ever given him. She hadn't known that there were so many variations on a smile until she remembered all the time she spent with Sonny. She'd given him sympathetic smiles, teasing grins, loving uplifts, shines of relief… But this one, this one that she flashed at him was pure "how does it feel" smirk. It said that this moment in time was more than the two of them in the rain. This time, the rain didn't mean the end. It was just the beginning of everything that he deserved.

She felt the presence behind her before his arms wrapped around her waist. Brenda leaned back against Luis Alcazar, cupping her hands over the knot that his hands made at her stomach. Her smirk stretched into a small grin, widened into a bright smile, then erupted as she burst into laughter. She turned in Luis's arms, her bare mid-drift sliding against his soaking clothes. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down. Her lips crushed his. She held on and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

She knew Sonny was watching and that made it all the better. Everything else in her life had been for him for so long, there was no reason that this shouldn't be for him, too. Let him see that she'd gone back to Luis, that she loved Luis, that she wanted him more than she could ever want Sonny again. This show was for his benefit, because the shows for Luis's benefit were much more intimate and, if possible, ten times as passionate.

Brenda slid from Luis's body, her hands still resting on his face, drifting down to tap her fingers against his jaw and further down to rest on his neck. She looked back over her shoulder and smirked. Sonny still looked confused, but he also looked hurt. She winked and turned back to Luis. She tapped his neck with her fingertips, then they turned and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're gorgeous when you smirk."

"I don't smirk. I smile."

"You're smirking now.

"Am I?" Brenda's eyes sparked. "You must be rubbing off on me, Señor Alcazar."

Luis growled lightly, murmuring a few passionate words in his native tongue before capturing Brenda's mouth with his own.

She murmurred and moaned, pushing her body closer to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, then slid down. She clawed at his neck, her nails biting into his skin. Luis growled and squeezed her waist. Brenda jumped up and her legs wrapped around him. He stumbled backwards until he was pinned on the wall, then stumbled forward.

There was a time when Brenda would look back on the four years that she'd spent with Luis, after her near-death at the hands of her psychotic mother, when she would think that this was all that their relationship had been. Sex, wild and passionate, exhilerating and extremely good… but it was just sex, all the same, and that couldn't have possibly been anything to base a relationship off of.

Now, though, she looked at it differently. They didn't have to have sex all the time, and on more than one occasion, they'd gone days without getting down to the nitty gritty. Luis pulled emotion from her, emotion that most would construe as sexual energy, but it was more than that. It was a ferocity that she'd been told time and again that she needed to gain but had never had the chance. She found it somewhat funny that the main people who'd told her she needed to be stronger would be the ones who disapproved of how she got it.

A throat cleared behind them, and they ignored it. Neither Brenda nor Luis really gave much of a damn who had a problem with their public displays of affection. As long as they stayed clothed, they weren't breaking any laws. Besides, most people just moved along, anyway, easing past the two. This time, however, the intruder didn't feel it necessary to move along. In fact, a shadow hovered just out of their distance, close enough for Brenda to feel an aura's pressure on her back.

Luis looked past her and smirked. "Oh, that's nice," he said, his grin widening. He looked up at Brenda, then motioned his head behind her. "Looks like we've got company."

"Oh?" Brenda tightened her legs around his waist, sure to stay up, then twisted around. "Well, what do we have here? Another Mrs. Jacks." Brenda smirked then looked down at Luis. She could actually feel her lips curving up evilly and realized that she had been right moments before. Luis was definitely rubbing off on her. She winked at him and said, "Do you think he's gonna dump this one, too, just because I'm in town?"

Courtney and Jasper Jacks looked at her in shock… and Brenda loved it. She'd been well aware of the effect she'd had on both of them. She was almost positive that her time with Jason Morgan was the reason that Courtney had never been able to get him back. The fact that Jason was currently dating a diminuitive spitfire that looked and acted quite a bit like Brenda almost made her laugh. There wasn't anything malicious in the sentiment, though. Not towards Jason, anyway. She had told him that out of everyone she knew, he most deserved happiness, and she'd meant it. Thankfully, he'd found that happiness, and it was not with the white blonde Karate Kid standing in front of her.

And Jasper Jacks… It had taken Brenda quite a while to come to terms with just exactly who this man truly was. It was as though sometime on the plane, her eyes opened up and she could see Jax for everything he was, everything that people told her that Sonny was and that Jax was not. He was a user. He'd thrown women away just easily as Sonny, had even left his own wife after their wedding just because she was in town. And then, without any chance for explanation, any confrontation, he left her at the altar, embarrassing Brenda in front of her friends. White knight, indeed, she thought, looking at him. Just the thought of his white knight façade made her want to spit on him.

"I told Carly that you would break her hurt." Courtney glared past Brenda, outrage all over her heavy features. "I told her that you weren't any good, and you've just proven me right. Thanks, Alcazar. I finally have something to thank you for."

Brenda laughed and leaned her head down to touch Luis's forehead. She rose up and he smirked. His eyes were alight with the humor that Brenda expressed openly. "You think this is Lorenzo!" Brenda barked a laugh. Luis's arms tightened around her as she started to slide and she jumped back up into position. "Oh, Courtney, you're more stupid than I thought. Don't you know one Alcazar from another?"

"But…" Courtney blinked, shaking her head. "That has to be Lorenzo Alcazar. Luis is…"

"He's dead," Jax said softly. He spoke about Luis, but his eyes were all for Brenda. No matter what he'd said when she left, just looking at him, Brenda knew that he loved her more than he would admit. If she gave him the chance, she thought he would leave Courtney within a week, tops. "Alexis killed Luis Alcazar."

"Ah, what is that Twain said?" Luis smirked. "Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated. Though, now that you mention Lorenzo, I suppose I should let him know that I'm in town, huh?" Luis held Brenda with one hand and used the other to bring her head down for a hard kiss. He let her go abruptly, then returned his attention to Jax. "And don't worry. I am a generous enough man to forgive Ms. Davis…"

"It's Mrs. Lansing now, baby."

"Ah. _Si, Si… _Thank you, _mi corazon._" Luis grinned. "I forgive Mrs. Lansing for shoving me off a balcony and then nearly letting an innocent woman… Your ex-wife, I believe… go to jail. She was very good, by the way, but of course, I'm sure you knew that. But that's beside the point. The point here…" He paused. "Brenda, what is the point?"

"The point? Um… lemme think." She pursed her lips, then rose her hand, imitating a light bulb coming on. "Ah, yes! The point is that I've convinced Luis that there's no need to go after Alexis for his death, because he was a bad boy, and he did deserve some of what he got. Besides, with the death of his own dear daughter, he understands the pain she went through, don't you, dear?"

"That I do. So, don't worry. Of your many exes, Alexis Lansing is definitely one that you don't have to worry about." She tapped Luis on the cheek, then loosened her legs. With a groan and something near a pout, Luis let her slide down until she landed on her feet. "What are you two doing here, anyway? Not that we're not just so excited to see you!" She rolled her eyes. "But, we weren't expecting to see you here. Did you get evicted, Jax? Are you losing your money and must now live in the Metro Court?"

"We…" His throat constricted and he swallowed hard. "We're here for lunch."

"Ah, I see." She nodded slowly. "Well, go about it, then. We're just heading upstairs to change. Well, to shower, to love… we'll eventually get around to changing. As you can see, we got caught in the rain. But… isn't that how it always goes with me, Jax? I get caught in the rain."

"Yeah," he said, his voice still low and soft. "Though, it's usually Sonny that you get caught in the rain with."

"Oh, Sonny was there. And he got left in the rain. And now, you're gonna get left here. At least for now. Ya know, it really does feel good to be the one doing the leaving this time around."

Brenda smiled brightly, then strode forward. Holding Luis's hand, they barged through Jax and Courtney, making the couple break hands as they shoved their way past. Brenda walked with her eyes forward, face hard until they were at and then inside the elevator. Once the doors closed, she burst into laughter, clapping her hands as she jumped up with glee. "Now, that was fun! Ya know, Luis, you were right."

"I'm always right," he said with a smirking snort, "but what am I right about this time?"

"Oh, coming back to Port Charles." She grinned and threw her arms around his neck. "And what it's like to get even. It really does feel so, so good to be on top."


	3. Chapter 3

Dealing with her past with Luis by her side had been amazingly easy. Dealing with his was odd. It was one thing that Brenda had discussed Luis's brother with him. To see Lorenzo in the flesh, and in the company of a very contented, very brunette Carly Corinthos, was quite another.

The little bit of Brenda Barrett that remained, the rest of the scared girl that she kept suppressed by the new harder, leaner, meaner version of herself… that little bit wanted nothing more than to strike out at Carly and claw the little bitch's eyes out. It was her fault that Jax humiliated her. She was the one who'd run to him, spreading the grand news of the kiss she'd seen, the kiss that meant absolutely nothing to her. The kiss that, until Luis returned to her life, Brenda had wished would cease to exist.

Brenda had been given plenty of opportunity to think about what her life would have been like had she never kissed Sonny… or if Carly had never said anything to Jax. In the simplest of terms, she would have gotten married, spent Jax's money, and… Well, she wasn't sure what else she would have done. Probably, she would have remained just the same as ever, never growing, never turning into anything more. She would have been Jax's little wife, the trophy that he got to carry around town, his prize for finally beating Sonny.

She supposed that she should have thanked Carly, after all. She'd saved her from something that neither could have possibly known. Of course, Carly wasn't exactly looking out for Brenda's best interests at the time. She was looking out for her own marriage, insecure in her supposed spot as Sonny's one and only, his one true love. Brenda could have argued that point with her, but the necessity seemed to have run out. Considering that Carly was standing with her hand on Lorenzo Alcazar's shoulder, leaning against him in a very intimate manner, Brenda thought it was quite safe to assume that they weren't going to get into any catfights over Sonny.

Brenda stepped forward, extending her hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Lorenzo. And I guess I should be thanking you." Her eyes flicked to the side and narrowed slightly as they settled on Carly. She still spoke to Lorenzo. "I'd still be crying in Paris right now if you hadn't saved Luis."

Lorenzo took her hand tentatively, looking between the diminuitive Ms. Barrett and waspish and the woman he had stolen away from Sonny Corinthos. "He's my brother," he said, as though that were enough explanation. "Though, had I known his plan was to bring you back in town, again…"

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Carly didn't exactly snatch Lorenzo's hand away from Brenda, but she moved in front of him enough to make them release the handshake. "Are you looking to get another Alcazar killed? Or were you just misinformed? Thought you'd could come and steal Sonny from me right this time? Planning to use Luis to do it?"

"Oh, don't you start with me." Brenda stood up straight. She was a few inches shorter than Carly, but her stiff and confident form took up the slack for what she missed in height. "You could have saved Luis as easily as I could have. Don't think he hasn't told me that he tried to get you to help him. But, oh no, it's Sonny's enemy." Brenda said in a mocking squeak, "I can't go against Sonny's enemy." She rolled her eyes and smirked. "Oh, how far we've fallen."

"Like you can say anything different." Carly folded her arms. Her dark, cat-like eyes lit up with mischief and the corners of her lips turned upwards. "What have you really done that's any different from what I did, huh? Aren't you the one that ran away from what Luis thought was some great love to go with Jasper Jacks of all people?" Carly laughed. "And lets not forget your little run to save Sonny, and the short marriage to Jason."

"Jason has absolutely nothing to do with this, so you leave him out of it!" Brenda growled. Of all the people connected to Sonny, Jason was the only one that she really held no animosity towards. She knew how loyal Jason was, and in the end, he'd been nicer to her than he needed to be. Jason was another in a long line of "what ifs" that Brenda had contemplated on a daily basis while she wasted away in Paris. "The person you need to be worried about is your little buddy, Courtney."

"Courtney can take her happy little life and…" Carly stopped short. She took in a deep breath and as she released it, her arms fell to her sides. She tugged slightly on the hem of her navy slacks, then ran her hands across the stomach of her thin white sleeveless blouse. "You know what? This isn't even worth my time. You're not worth my time to argue with. I get two hours a day with my kids, and I am not about to let you ruin this time for me. So, if you'll excuse me."

Carly turned and looked up at Lorenzo. From behind, Brenda couldn't see her expression, but the loose frown on Lorenzo's lips told her that Carly wasn't smiling, either. The former Mrs. Corinthos reached up, running her fingers over the side of Lorenzo's hair. He bent to kiss her, and then she was back around, looking at Brenda. "Do what you're going to do, I really don't care. Just don't get me or Lorenzo stuck in the middle of your mess. Or Jason either. We've all got enough going on without wondering if you're going to change your mind."

Brenda stepped to the side as Carly moved past her, making sure that neither of them touched one another. Carly disappeared out into the foyer and she sighed. Truly, her intention had not been to get into the middle of an argument with Carly. She had only accompanied Luis to see his brother because he had insisted. They'd both done enough on their first night in town that he didn't think it was safe for her to be left at the Metro Court alone. Brenda thought, though, that he also wasn't quite sure of what she would have done. He wasn't worried that she'd go running to Sonny or Jax, or even Jason. No, he seemed to be more concerned with what trouble she could get into on her own. He'd unleashed the caged animal within her, and he didn't want her raging on others without his expert supervision.

Lorenzo sighed and Brenda turned around. He wasn't happy at all, but she was sure he'd be much more excited later on. Looking at him, she wondered if she'd have been confused if she'd been in Port Charles when he first came to town. She didn't know what he had looked like two years ago, but at that moment, he looked exactly like Luis. The hair was the same, the posture… but whereas Luis always seemed to wear a smirk or a mischievous grin, Lorenzo Alcazar seemed to be more serious. His lips were pursed in a way that Brenda had seen Luis plenty of times, but for some reason, he just wasn't Luis. He was… He was Lorenzo, and she thought that she would have definitely been able to tell them apart.

"That could have gone better," Lorenzo said. His arms were folded, but he let them drop to his side as he turned and walked farther into the expansive living room. The house they stood in was much larger than the cottage Jax had kept her in, and lighter than any home Sonny would ever own. The fact that an Alcazar would be the large, light one made Brenda want to laugh, but she held it back as Lorenzo spoke again. "You should have told me that you were bringing her with you, Luis." He looked to Brenda and the marginal distaste was palpable. "Between the kidnapping and Sonny buying custody, the last thing Carly needs is World War III in her own home. In fact, it would be the last thing I need if there weren't one more very important thing."

"Lorenzo…"

"Stop." Luis looked to his brother with stern eyes. The brothers stared at one another and Brenda was very sure that this wasn't anything new for them. She'd never seen Luis actually listen to anyone or do anything remotely similar to taking orders, but this wasn't just anyone. This was his brother, and for whatever reasons Luis had dained not to share, he would listen now, even if he didn't necessarily do so out of his presence. "You should have told me you were coming to town. You should have given me a chance to prepare."

"To prepare for what? What would you have done, Lorenzo?" Luis groaned and sat down hard beside his brother. "You'd have told me not to come, to sit in Caracas and be useful. I'm tired of business and I missed Port Charles." He turned to Lorenzo and smirked. "And of course I missed my wonderful, loving, life-saving brother."

Lorenzo looked like he wanted to shake his brother, and Brenda couldn't blame him. There were times even now, though she loved him dearly, that she wanted to grab him by the lapels and shake him until he stopped laughing, stopped teasing. On more than one occasion, she'd actually started the motion. Unfortunately, she never ended up shaking him when she held him by the lapels and always wound up kissing him, instead. She was positive that if Lorenzo grabbed him, however, he would actually get shaken.

Lorenzo didn't grab him, but he moved away from him, sliding until he hit the arm of the sofa. "Do not come here and kill anyone, Luis. I'm serious. Carly doesn't even know that I took our businesses back in the States from Faith Roscoe. I don't need her finding out because of you."

"Have some faith in me, _hermano_." Luis extended his arm and Brenda took his hand. He pulled her down over the rear of the sofa and let her land with a thump on his lap. She laughed as he pulled her around so that she was seated as properly as possible, facing Lorenzo. "I do my killing in countries that don't care if a criminal or two ends up floating _en el río_. I'm a ruthless bastard, Lorenzo, but I'm not stupid. I've learned my lesson where Corinthos and the Austrailian playboy are concerned."

"Oh, have you now." Lorenzo's eyes floated from Luis to Brenda and he quietly said, "For some reason, I reall don't believe you."

Brenda sighed and leaned into Luis. Her black tank top was low cut and when Luis bent forward, his hair scratched against the bare areas of her chest. When Luis had told her that his brother didn't think he could change that much, he had been right. She couldn't really blame him, considering that she, herself, wasn't that sure in the beginning just how much Luis could change. However, she'd seen it, and Lorenzo would, too. If nothing else, he would realize that the last thing either of them wanted to do was hurt him or break up whatever little happy life he had going on in Port Charles. They just wanted to share in it… and make it a little better and a lot more exciting.

"Don't worry, Lorenzo," she said with a gentle smile. "I've already told Luis that he's not here to kill anyone. There's more than one way to get revenge on people, and since it's mostly my revenge, we're going to do it my way." She giggled. "Well, my way with a dash of Luis." She grinned widely and let her tongue float over her teeth. Her index finger ran up and down Luis's cheek as she said, "And as far as Carly's concerned, well… I think she'll get over her little attitude soon enough."

"And why, exactly is that?"

"Because…" She sat up, then leaned forward. Her hair fell in heavy waves into her face and she peered through the curtains that closed in on her visage. Her grin was bright and just as dark as Luis's. "She doesn't know it yet, but our goals intersect, and once I've accomplished mine… she'll have reached hers."


	4. Chapter 4

On first thought, Alexis would have sworn that the voice came out of nowhere. "I need an attorney, Alexis." The house was dark and lonely, echoes bouncing off of every wall. Alexis Davis-Lansing walked further into the room, moving slowly, her hands out in front of her. She slid to the side and let her hand glide up the lamp until she turned it on.

"Miss me?" Brenda was stretched out along the sofa. The tips of her shoes tapped the far end of the sofa. Her arms stretched up over her head, hitting the closest arm just below her elbows. She let her hands fall, then pushed herself up. "What about Jax? Think he missed me?" She snickered and shook her head. "Well, of course, he missed me. I could see it in his eyes when he saw me."

Alexis blinked and shook her head. "What… What are you doing here? And who…" She pointed past Brenda to a tall man standing at the fireplace, his back to her. "Who is that?"

Slowly, Luis turned around, the right corner of his mouth turned up in amusement. "Now, Mrs. Lansing, please don't say that you don't remember me. I can't imagine that you've killed so many people that you can't remember them all."

Alexis stumbled backwards, tripping over her own feet. She nearly fell, but caught herself on the side of the desk. "You…" She swallowed hard and shook her head violently. "You're dead. You fell…"

"Actually, you pushed me after you stabbed me, but let's not split hairs. As you can see, I'm very much alive." His grin spread to the other side of his mouth. "And for the time being, so are you."

As Luis moved to join her, Brenda had a moment of guilt. Alexis looked as though she would have a heart attack, and she was no doubt in fear of her life. Brenda didn't really like the affect her presence had on Alexis, but it couldn't be avoided. She convinced herself that, in the end, she was helping Alexis. Both of their needs would be satisfied by her visit, and really, it was better that this happened in private. Alexis wouldn't want to cause a scene, and in her own home, there was no one to witness her near-collapse. Had she and Luis approached her in the courthouse or at Kelly's, well… Things wouldn't have been nearly as cozy. At least here, she told herself, Alexis kind of had the home court advantage. She was on her own turf, even if they had come by very unexpectedly.

"I'm calling the police." Alexis fumbled at the phone. She rose the handset but dropped it. Her hands were shaking and her body jerked with each forced breath. "You can't just break into my home. What if my daughter were here? You can't… I'm calling…"

"What will you tell them, huh?" Brenda sat up and Luis sat down behind her. She leaned back against him and grinned. "That the man you murdered is back and he was waiting peacefully in your living room? I'm sure that's going to go over very well with Mac. He is still the commissioner, isn't he? And what would your District Attorney husband have to say? Does he know that you're a murderer?"

"The better question," Luis said, "is if she knows that he's a thief. Among other things."

Alexis glared at them and, in an instant, her body stiffened. She slammed the phone down hard on its cradle, then pulled herself up straight. "Ric and I know exactly what each of us have done. And, if you're here to threaten us… I've already escaped prosecution for a murder that, apparently, never happened. And whatever Ric has done, you can't prove it without putting yourself in danger. So, why don't you tell me what you're doing in my home, and then get the hell out of it?"

"Oh, that's the Alexis I know!" Brenda laughed and sat up straight. She ran her hands through her hair, then leaned forward. Her arms dropped against her left leg which laid propped up on the sofa. Her right leg bent at the knee and she tapped her foot against the floor. "That's the Alexis that married Jax. Tell me, Alexis, are you one of the better treated ex-wives? Because let me tell you, whether the marriage was real or not, he treats the rest of us like shit."

"So, this is about Jax." Alexis rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Well, whatever you're planning to do to him, you can do it without my help. I'm not about to help you or…" She waved her hand towards Luis. "…him."

Brenda had to give her credit. She was hiding her panic very well. So well, in fact, that if they were on the street and someone passed them by, no one would ever know just how terrified the Cassadine attorney truly was. However, Brenda could see it. Though there was no more tremble to her body and her lips were in a tight line, Brenda could see it in her eyes. They were wide and flicked nervously between Luis and Brenda. She didn't know what they were here for, or what they would do to get her to help them. All she knew was that there was a very dangerous man in her house and a woman who wasn't quite as flighty as she had once been.

"Oh, I think you will." Luis stood up, then put his hand out to Brenda. She took the offered hand and he pulled her up, then turned back to Alexis. "First of all, I have accountants that can prove that your husband stole a very substantial sum of money from me. And that's if I even care to go the legal route. You know who and what I am, Mrs. Lansing, so don't pretend to know what I could do to the both of you."

Alexis shivered and Luis smirked. He walked his fingers up and down Brenda's back and said, "The world I live in, Mrs. Lansing, I am fully right to kill both you and your husband. I could put you both in the ground and be in a non-extradition treaty country within hours." Alexis shuddered. "But, lucky for you, Brenda has convinced me of otherwise. You don't serve my purposes if you're dead."

"And you can't help yourself or your daughter if you're dead." Brenda sighed and stepped away from Luis, somewhat reluctantly. The closer she was to him, the easier it was for her to do what needed to be done. He was her strength, her resolve. With him standing there within touching distance, it was easier for her to keep her steel backbone, her need for revenge.

"Let's get it all out in the open, Alexis." Brenda stopped in front of her and set her face to straight, even lines. Her purpose wasn't to get underneath Alexis's skin. Her purpose was to get her to see things their way. "Yeah, Luis blew up that warehouse, but your nosy little sister wasn't supposed to be in there in the first place. Luis didn't set out to kill Kristina, just to blow up a warehouse. And yes, he left you in the snow. No, he shouldn't have done it, but we all do horrible things that we shouldn't. Don't we, Alexis?"

She closed her eyes and breathed evenly. "Go on."

"In the end, Alexis, your daughter is alive and his is dead. Sage will never go to college, get married, have a family, while your daughter may do all of that. Of course, that's assuming that she manages to survive in Sonny's… I mean, Leticia's tender, loving care."

Alexis opened her eyes slowly and looked down at Brenda. "What are you getting at? What do you want from me?"

"It's simple, Mrs. Lansing." Luis walked up behind Brenda, and concentration was the only thing that stopped her from visibly sagging against him. With Alexis staring at her so intently, she wasn't sure she could go on. If she went on about her daughter, the child she thought she had killed over, the child that now, thanks to Sonny and his money, she couldn't bring home… If she had shed a tear, Brenda wasn't sure that she would have been able to continue.

Luis wrapped his arms around Brenda's waist and pulled her close to him. "We're here so Brenda can get her revenge. It's a revenge that you know full well she deserves. Now, you may be friends with your ex-husband, but ask yourself this question. Are you willing to sacrifice your daughter for the sake of Jasper Jacks?"

Alexis blinked and the strain in her neck showed the force that it took to raise her head to Luis. "If you kill Sonny and they prove that I had anything to do with you at the time, I'll never get Kristina back. Ned… Ned Ashton is still listed as the father on Kristina's birth certificate, and I can't say that she's better off with the Quartermaine lunatics." She shook her head. "And Ric will never go along with any of it."

"Then, Ric is a fool." Luis shrugged. "Besides, your husband still owes me a lot of money. He can either pay it all, plus interest… and I'm sure he doesn't have that kind of money. Or, he can step aside and let us get the revenge on his brother that he knows that he still wants."

Alexis was quiet as she looked between Brenda and Luis. Her eyes went distant as she processed everything that had been laid before her. She could have her daughter back, free and clear. As they had put it before her, she would never have to worry about her child in Sonny's care again, never have to worry that she would be kidnapped because of him. Yet, to do that, she would have to bury Jax, as well. It was a tough decision, one that could have gone, either way. But, in the end…

"Alright, Brenda." She looked down at her and nodded. "But, when this is finished, our association is done." She looked up at Luis. "I will not be your attorney, or your brother's, or anyone else in your line of work. I'll help you now, Mr. Alcazar, but when we're finished, that's it. I'm doing this for my daughter, plain and simple."

Brenda squealed with delight. She turned in Luis's arms and jumped up. Forgetting that Alexis stood behind them, she kissed him hard, holding his face tightly. She loved to get what she wanted, and with Luis, she was learning that it happened more often than it ever had before. With a grin, Luis pulled back from her, then looked at Alexis. He winked with his right eye, and said. "It's nice doing business with you, Mrs. Lansing. And, please, call me Luis." He snickered. "You've touched my blood, Alexis, and I think that should put us on a first name basis."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Note: Though there will be an eventual Reese/Sonny coupling in this story, I'm working with Reese never having been moved into the penthouse. Also, I'm not using any of that garbage about Reese being the real Carly because I just find it to be a stupid storyline._**

Brenda stood in the middle of the bedroom and felt a little bit uncomfortable. No, the hell with that. She was extremely uncomfortable, and she had every right to be. The last time she had been in that room, she'd collapsed beside a dead body and had to be carried to a chair. She had watched an extinguished life in that room, and she shouldn't have been in there. And yet, pathetically, it was the only room in the entire place that she would probably have been able to sleep in.

"Did you know," she said softly, "that when Sonny moved out of this place, he gave it to Robin?" She turned and walked back to the doorway. Luis was sitting on that bed and, even though it wasn't the same bed that Stone had died on, it was in the same spot. It just felt… wrong. Though, somehow, sleeping on the same bed, in the same room, where Sonny had slept with both of his wives and numerous other women seemed even worse. "Robin gave me the keys when I told her I was coming back."

"Staying here was your idea, Brenda." Luis groaned and laid back on the bed. Brenda turned as she heard the slight sound of the springs squeaking, and she wanted to tell him to get up. She let him lay there, though, and sighed as he went on. "We could've stayed at the Metro Court, or moved in with Lorenzo."

"Yeah, like that was gonna happen." She laughed a short burst, bitter and full of ridicule. "Like Carly was going to let me stay there. You maybe, but not me. Besides…" She sighed and looked around the room again. "It's only temporary. It's all to serve a purpose."

Penthouse Four at Harborview Towers meant quite a bit to a lot of people. When Robin first told her that it had been handed over to her, Brenda could barely believe it. She didn't think that Sonny would ever give this place up. Then again, she hadn't thought Robin would just hand it over to her, either. Especially once Brenda told her what her plans were in Port Charles.

"Ya know, Luis, I was shocked," Brenda said. She turned back around and forced her feet to go forward, forced herself to approach the bed. "I mean… I didn't think Robin would go for this, but she told me… She said that it was time that I stood up to people. I guess she's as pissed at Sonny and Jax as I am. She was always more of a sister to me than my own, ya know." Brenda shrugged.

Luis looked at her as though he really didn't care to hear the story, but he didn't stop her, either. He was going to lay there and listen, probably hoping that she would let the memories go once she'd spoken them aloud. Hoping that she would get it all off her chest and just be able to go on with the plan without the haunted look, without the moments where she thought she couldn't do this, shouldn't do this, and that Luis was wrong. If only he knew how less frequent those times were coming.

But, he didn't say anything, so she went on. "Robin's not one to hold a grudge, but… between the way Sonny treats Jason and the fact that he's managed to forget about her and Stone in all of this…" She shrugged again. "I don't know. I think it upsets her, ya know? Granted she doesn't like you very much…"

Luis grunted. "Who does like me besides you and my brother?" He snickered and smirked, and she thought there was a bit of bitterness in his expression. "But, I really could give less than a damn. She doesn't even know me."

"No, she doesn't," Brenda said quickly, "but I do. And I told her. I said, 'Robin, he's done more for me than anyone has ever done.'" Brenda sighed as she finally reached the bed and looked down at Luis. "Jax humiliated me in front of the closest thing to family that I had in Port Charles. Sonny just… over and over again, he made me believe that he loved me, but he never did. He just wanted to own me. He didn't want me. He just didn't want me with you."

"What's the point in all of this, huh?"

"I don't know, really?" Her body sagged and she carefully climbed on his lap, one leg on either side. "I just… I feel like I have to say it. Like I have to convince myself that living in this place is right. I know Sonny can't come and kick us out. We gave Alexis all the paperwork that the last lawyer drew up giving us the right to live here. We've changed the locks, so he can't even bust in, but… I don't know. Maybe with Jason living right across the hall, it's just… it's weird, Luis. And I'm worried that he'll get hurt in all of this."

"Morgan will get whatever he deserves." Luis put his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer to him. Brenda groaned as her legs stretched. Her back bent and Luis kissed her collarbone. "If he chooses Corinthos over you, then he'll just have to feel the same revenge that Corinthos does."

"Thing is, me and Jason Quartermaine were great. Me and Jason Morgan… We hated each other for so long, because of Sonny, of course." She snorted, then grunted. "But, in the end… Jason deserves his happiness. He helped me, even when I thought I was going crazy. He helped me because he wanted to, not because he had to."

"If you think this is going to make me feel sorry for Jason Morgan, you're sadly mistaken, _mi amor._ If he gets in our way, he'll be put to the side, plain and simple."

"I know," she said with a sigh, "but I'm just letting you know to leave him out of it as best we can, alright? I just… I don't want him to get hurt when he's finally happy. But the rest of them… The rest of them can all go to hell and I'll gladly lead them there. They tried to destroy me. They tried to hurt me, and they did, but they didn't completely break me. Living here, living in this penthouse… it's just proof of how strong I am, because if I can live here, then I really can go through with everything else."

Luis looked up at her with deep, soulful eyes. His stare reminded her of the look he'd given her when he walked up to her at the small Parisian café. There was always a laugh, a twinkle in Luis's eye, but only rarely did he show what he was truly feeling. She didn't know why and she didn't ask, but it was something so rare that when Brenda saw it, she appreciated it. The way he looked at her now… There was so much love there, and it felt deeper than anything she'd ever known. She thought that maybe he should have hated her for the contribution she had in his "death" but she was glad that he forgave her. She was glad that he still loved her. She needed him. She needed his love. She needed his heart.

They started to move as Luis slowly rose from the bed, then quickly spun around. He dropped Brenda down on her back and the bed bounced. She couldn't help the squeal of excitement that came from her mouth as she touched down. She hooked her arms behind his head and laughed. "What are you doing, Luis!"

"What do you think?" He winked at her, then kissed her hard. Brenda held onto him tightly as their lips parted. His tongue explored the inner crevices of her mouth, the ridges in the roof of her mouth. Luis reached up and pulled her arms from around his neck. Then, suddenly, he was pinning her to the bed, both of her wrists held in one. He looked down at her with an impish grin.

"Luis!" She jerked against his hold and looked up into his eyes. Though, there was no fear, only the hint of excitement. He thrilled her, twisted her mind, body and soul. It was a feeling like none she'd ever had before, like nothing she would be able to experience with anyone other than Luis Alcazar. "Luis, what are you doing!"

His grin widened as he reached with one hand to the inside of his jacket. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and Brenda's eyes went wide. Her lips parted and he looked down from her face to watch her chest rise and fall. "I'm gonna make sure you that you realize how much you like living in this penthouse." He climbed on the bed, straddling her waist, and hooked one cuff around her left wrist. "Living her with me."

Brenda waited with impatience and desire as he slid to the side, then dragged her across the bed to the nearest mahogany post. Luis pulled up one arm, then the other, and looped her around the bedpost. She would have to stand, then probably jump, to get herself free and neither had any intention on letting her get into the position to do that any time soon. Though, the ideas of what positions she could end up in with the handcuffs so loosely draped…

"Come here," she said with a grin. Her mouth opened and she ran her tongue over the edge of her upper teeth. "Come here and show me just how much you love me, Luis."

"I thought I'd already shown you that." He hooked a finger in his tie to loosen it, then snatched it over his head. He ripped open his shirt, then bent over her. He scraped his teeth along her collarbone, slid his fingers inside the buttons of her tight black blouse, then ripped it open. Buttons flew and one popped him in the face. He growled. "I told you to give the buttons a rest."

"But then, you'd have to uncuff me to get my shirt off."

He snickered. "True." He bent down and ran his tongue over her skin. "Now, back to what we were doing."

"Showing me how much you love me."

"And again, I already did that."

"Then, show me how much you want me." Her body writhed on the bed, moving as much as she could as she lay trapped beneath him. "Please, Luis," she begged. "Show me."

Luis looked down at her with a smirk. Brenda loved that smirk, that tiny twist of his mouth that said that he would give her anything she wanted, do anything she wanted him to do, and quite a bit that she didn't even know she wanted. He ran the pad of his index finger along her collarbone and laughed. "Now, that," he said, "I can definitely do."


	6. Chapter 6

People always claimed that Jason Morgan was impossible to read. That since his accident he'd been left emotionless. However, Brenda had no problems reading the shock and confusion etched in his handsome features as they ran into one another in the hall outside their penthouses.

"Hey, neighbor," she said with a nervous twitter. "Fancy meeting me here, huh?"

This was definitely not the way that she would have preferred to initiate her first run in with Jason. For one, she would have liked to have actually been dressed when she saw him. Despite their brief marriage and cohabitation, Jason had never seen her quite as undressed as her present state and she'd hoped to keep it that way. How was she to know that a quick peek out to find Luis would run her smack dab into Jason?

She also would have liked the chance to explain things to him. It was easier with Luis. He didn't personally know Robin, so he'd had no questions when she told him that Robin had given her the keys to the penthouse. He just went to work securing the place, making sure that they couldn't be kicked out by the resident bitter mobster. Jason, on the other hand, would want details. He would want to know exactly what she had told Robin to get her to agree to this, and if she knew exactly what Brenda was up to. Even if she told him the truth, she didn't even think he would quite believe her. Not enough, initially, to let her run back inside and get dressed.

And then, there was the fact that Sonny was supposed to find this out personally. Brenda wanted to see his face, to look into the eyes that had caused her to melt a million times over and tell him that she was living in his old home. That her bedroom was the same one that Stone had breathed his last breath in. Of course, she also wanted to be the one to tell Carly that, too, but with Jason standing in front of her, she was pretty sure that neither of those would happen. It was too early in the morning and she was far too undressed to prepare for the fallout of meeting Jason Morgan in the hallway between penthouses four and five.

"I, uh, was gonna knock on the door." Jason put his hand to his forehead and squeezed the skin in the middle. His hand drifted down and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sam told me somebody had moved in, and I didn't believe it."

"You didn't call Sonny, did you?" Brenda folded her arms and pressed in tightly, doing her best to keep the towel secure. "I mean, you didn't go and tell him that you saw me here, did you? Because I wanted to tell him."

"You…" He shook his head. "Brenda, I just saw you. How could I have told him already?"

"Well, yeah, but… You had to have asked him about it."

"Actually, no, I haven't. I've been a bit busy since Sam told me, considering that I've been on some kind of wild goose chase trying to track you down when you've been right across the hall." He shook his head again and sighed. "Jesus, Brenda, Luis Alcazar?"

"I know what you're gonna say and don't, alright? I know how you feel about Luis."

"And I thought I knew how you felt about Alcazar. Last time I checked, you were glad that he was dead. And why the hell isn't he dead, anyway? And how did he find you? And why in the hell are you living in Sonny's penthouse?"

"It's not Sonny's penthouse, it's Robin's now, and she told us we could live here." The second she said it, she wished she hadn't. The shock she'd first seen on Jason's face had reappeared and it was stronger. Yup, he was going to ask about Robin, and that was a conversation that she wasn't prepared to get in. Of course, she wasn't ready for any of it, but that one was farthest on her list of 'I don't want to explain.'

Before he could question her about his former love, Brenda said, "It's a long, complicated story that Luis and Lorenzo both wouldn't like me explaining to you. You're supposed to be the enemy, Jason, but I just can't…" She shook her head. "All you need to know is that you're not involved. Luis understands that you're not supposed to get hurt, and as long as you stay out of our way, you'll be alright."

"Brenda…"

"And see, I had time to think," she said quickly. "I was in Paris with… um… yeah, I was in Paris, and I had all this time to think." Bringing up Robin's name wouldn't get her out of a Robin discussion, so she avoided saying it. "If Luis hadn't planned to kill anybody, I would have never come out of hiding. If he hadn't been acting so… I don't know…" She sighed. "I lived for four years on this belief that Jax loved me, and in the end, he left me. He didn't care. He wanted this image of me, this idea that he had about who I was. He wanted me in his gilded cage to show off to the world. But, Luis… He loved me, he cherished me…" She held up her hand and gave a soft chuckle. The overhead lights bounced off of the 3 carat ring on her left hand. "He's going to marry me, and this time, it's a real marriage and a real wedding."

"Fine, Jax was an asshole." Brenda almost laughed. Considering that Jax was now married to the woman he had thought was his wife, she found it funny that he could so easily write off Jax. Some part of Jason loved forever, and it was just odd that he could so easily call Jax names and not be worried that he had married one of his former loves. "But what about Sonny?"

A content smile curved her lips, and Brenda was surprised. When most others spoke of Sonny and his supposed love for her, she couldn't help but sneer. However, with Jason talking to her, it didn't seem to matter. The animosity was still there and she still wanted her revenge, but there was no point in being cruel about it. Maybe because it was Jason. With some others, they would share in her anger, but Jason would just look at her with disapproving eyes and neutral lips. She'd never be able to turn him against Sonny, so there was no point in trying.

In a soft voice, she said, "Sonny never loved me, and I know that, Jason. Well, he might have loved me in the beginning, but after that… He never really forgave me, and that's fine. I'm better off without his forgiveness. He's the one that barged into your penthouse and told his men to take Luis out and kill him. And ya know what? I wonder how that makes him any better than any of us thought Luis to be. Everything Luis did, he did it because he loved me so much… maybe even too much. Sonny did it because he didn't want anyone else to have one of his woman. We both know that."

"Sonny cares about you, Brenda. I care." Jason sighed and stepped closer to her. "This guy made you think you were dying. He came here to kill people. You say that Sonny wanted to own you, that Jax wanted to own you, but what about him, huh?"

"Luis… He didn't want to own me. He wanted to love me. He wanted me to love him, and it took all this time for me to realize that I do. I always did. Jason, the life he gave me… No one else can do that for me. He kept his promise, Jason. He gave me the life of the butterflies, wild and beautiful. He knows what he did wrong, and he's not going to do it again."

"Brenda, you can't expect me to just stand by and watch you do whatever it is you're planning to do." His body sagged with visible frustration and exhaustion. They'd been in the hallway less than ten minutes and no voices had been raised, but from the look of him, one would have assumed that he'd been in one of the worst argumetns of his life. "You're here to destroy Sonny. You're here to destroy Jax, and while I don't care what the hell that guy does, he's married to Courtney. I can't just let you hurt her."

"Oh, bah!" Brenda threw up her arm, then quickly lowered it as she felt her towel slip. "You should leave Courtney to herself. She's not worth you, Jason." She sighed and her smile returned. "Do you remember what I told you when I left? You deserve your happiness, Jason. More than I do, or Luis, or anybody that I know. And from what I hear, you're happy. So, the hell with Courtney. Be selfish for once, Jason. Take hold of your happiness and never let it go."

"I don't know how to do that, Brenda."

"You should learn, then. Learn how to let people live their lives and make their mistakes. You've got someone to make you happy, and all you can do right now is try to save me from myself, save Courtney from Jax's mess, and save Sonny from everything that he's brought down on himself. Carly's trying to move on with her life, and you should to. Take a cue from her and get away from Sonny before he brings you down."

His brow furrowed and the confusion returned. "You've seen Carly?"

"Oh, uh, yeah…" She bit her bottom lip and giggled. "We went to see Lorenzo and she was there. Honestly, Jason, I don't know how you can condone what Sonny's doing to her. She'll never be my best friend. Hell, she'll probably never be even a decent friend, but he's taken her children from her. How can you let him do that?"

"I'm working on it," he told her.

"Well, you're not working fast enough."

"I thought you told me to take my happiness and forget everybody else."

"Yeah, well, I'm figuring that part of your happiness is seeing Carly happy. You may hate seeing her with Lorenzo, but you know that she's happier than she was with Sonny. And if she has her boys, she'll be even happier." Brenda sighed and shook her head. "Just… do me a favor, alright? Stay out of this. We're not here to physically hurt anyone, but if Luis feels that you're a threat, if you do something to him, he's going to defend himself."

Jason opened his mouth to answer, but his voice caught in his throat as the elevator dinged. The doors opened slowly and a petite brunette stepped out. She was a couple inches shorter than Brenda and in her flowing green sundress and denim jacket, she was definitely more clothed than Brenda.

She stepped up beside Jason, leaning in close to him. Her gaze was less than friendly and Brenda realized how the situation had to have looked. "You must be Sam," she said quickly. "I've heard really good things about you."

"Uh huh." Her lips pursed and she looked around Brenda. "So, you're the one that Sonny moved into the penthouse?" She looked up at Jason. "I told you somebody was living there."

"Actually," Brenda told her, "Sonny doesn't even know I live here. It's a long story, and one that I'm sure Jason can fill you in on. Well, as much as he knows." She shrugged. "Anyway, I'm Brenda. Brenda Barrett… Soon to be Alcazar." She reached out and Sam tentatively, with much shock in her face, shook her hand. "It's Luis Alcazar, by the way, and if you see him coming in or out, don't worry. No matter what Jason or Sonny would tell you, he's no more dangerous than either of them. You're not in any danger. And ya know what? I think the two of us should get together sometime. We're neighbors, after all, and I like to get to know my neighbors."

"Uh huh." Sam sighed. "You gonna be dressed if we do that?"

"Huh?" She looked down at herself then laughed. "Oh yeah, that. I was just out here looking for Luis, but I ran into Jason. Sure, I'll be dressed. I, um, I've gotta run, though. Before Jason asks any more questions and before Luis shows up and finds me in the hallway in a towel. But, um, yeah, I know where to find you, so I'll catch up with you two later." She turned to Jason and said, "Remember what I said, Jase. Leave this to us, alright? Let us do what we have to do. Trust me, when it's all over with, Carly will thank you for it."

Brenda turned abruptly and walked back into the penthouse. When the door was closed behind her, she leaned against it and sighed with relief. The towel had nothing to do with her gratitude to be back inside the penthouse, and neither did the appearance of Jason's new love. If they were happy, then Brenda was happy for them. In fact, the petite brunette that made Jason happy could possibly make Brenda happy, too. From what she knew, Sam McCall had no reason to be a huge fan of Sonny Corinthos or Jasper Jacks. She might be just what she needed to keep Jason out of everything. If she could convince Sam that no one would be physically hurt, that everyone would end up happier, then maybe Sam could convince Jason of the same thing.

It would be helpful, to be sure, but for the time being, she just needed to be away from Jason Morgan. He had known her far too long, and if she let him talk too much, he might be able to make her doubt herself. She was a stronger woman, more grown up and with a sturdier backbone, but she still had her weaknesses. She still had her flaws and faults, and the last thing she needed was for Jason to play on those.


	7. Chapter 7

Luis was a lot of things. He was resilent, mouthy, and demanding. At the same time, he was loving, nurturing, and wrecklessly spontaneous. All of that made the fact that he was late getting back to the penthouse scary as hell to Brenda. There was too much that he could get into on the streets of Port Charles. Sonny may not have attacked him with her standing there, but Luis on his own… He was too large of a target to be out there.

For a second, she thought it was funny. She was actually worried about Luis being on his own. The international arms dealer, the man who had survived a harrowing fall and stab to the chest, the man who had a heart great enough to forgive her… Yeah, he was completely needy of her concern. Not. But, all the same, she couldn't help it. He had been gone all day, and the only contact she'd had with him was one phone call telling her to stay put. One measily little call where he told her not to leave the penthouse and that he would be back later.

That had made her wish that she'd bought a television, and glad that she had access to a laptop computer. She was able to sit jittery for all of ten minutes before she jumped online and found a place that would deliver the set. Granted, same day delivery wasn't a hot commodity in Port Charles, but when an extra thousand dollars were tossed their way, someone was always willing to make an exception.

In the six hours since Luis had called, Brenda had watched enough TV to realize that there was absolutely nothing on local television. "Note to self: Call the cable company and have them send someone out here as soon as possible." There was news, however, and that's what she needed. If Luis had been arrested, killed or even just injured, someone would have been reporting it. The fact that there had been no breaking news updates should have eased her mind. Instead, it just made her all the more paranoid.

Jax wouldn't have done anything, she knew that. He had an image to uphold. He had to be the good guy at every turn. He wouldn't dare tarnish is waxed and shiny halo by trying to kill Luis Alcazar. Sonny, however, would. Sonny would have Luis rubbed out just like that. Hell, he'd stood right in front of her and told people to kill him. Why wouldn't he do it again when she wasn't around? The only thing that slightly eased her fears was that she didn't think Jason would take the order. But, Sonny could still order someone else to do the hit, and Luis would be just as dead. And on top of that, he would be dead and disappeared, because he wouldn't want Brenda going to the cops, swearing that he'd killed someone, and he didn't want Lorenzo to come after him for revenge.

"Oh, this is just wonderful." Brenda turned off the television and threw the remote control to the sofa. She was lucky that Sonny had left the furniture behind when he moved out. Her plans for the day hadn't been to rub anything in anyone's faces or sit around the penthouse, waiting for Luis to show up. This day, she was supposed to spend doing something that she did better than anyone else she knew. Shopping. She was supposed to get her own furniture, and maybe a few lamps, because she was not going to stay too long in that penthouse of darkness and shadows.

Brenda walked to the window and stared out at the harbor. Had they taken the yacht into town, she would have been able to see it from the window. It wasn't the same yacht that they'd come to town on, of course. That had long since been destroyed, blown to pieces in the middle of the harbor. However, it was similar enough that in appearance, it could have been the same way. Except with the new one, there were no memories. Sometimes that was good, but others… When she wanted to remember the scent of Luis on the pillows on the mornings that he rose before she did, the memory was gone and she just had to make new ones on the new yacht.

But, the new yacht wasn't in Port Charles. And the harbor was empty, save for a few recreational boats. Brenda couldn't see a damn thing as she looked out except for dark water and the tiny spots that represented people moving around on the docks. Everything on that side of the city was completely dark and it was irritating as hell.

Gritting her teeth, Brenda turned and stared at the door. She didn't even know why she'd stayed in when Luis told her to. Probably because she couldn't think of anywhere to go, anything to do. Lois had moved back to Bensonhurst earlier in the year, and Brook Lynn probably wouldn't remember her. Ned would yell at her, and she didn't feel like a lecture. With that being the case, her choices of who to go see were slim to none.

For a second, she had considered going across the hall. Brenda did want to get to know Sam McCall, see where she stood with Jason and if she would help keep him out of the middle of everything. But, if Sam were there, Jason might have been, too, and that meant Sonny could have been there and well… That wasn't going to do any good. Though, she had been rather surprised that Sonny hadn't shown up at the penthouse at some point in the day. Because he hadn't, Brenda could only assume that Jason hadn't told him anything yet.

"Very pissed off am I," she muttered to herself, turning from the window. She stalked back to the sofa and picked up her cell phone. She stared at the buttons, her thumb poised to dial, then stopped. "Yeah, and who am I gonna call? I don't have Lorenzo's number. Hell, I don't have anybody's number in this stupid city. Well, I've got Lois, but… Yeah, that's a lecture. I could…"

She stopped as the sound of the door closing reached her ears. That thing needed to be squeaky or something because she hadn't even heard it open. Brenda whirled around and though she had a major urge to scream at Luis for leaving her there, impulse overrode that need. She ran towards him then jumped up. Luis caught her around the waist, and she enveloped him with her arms and legs.

"Well," he said with a smirk, "aren't we a little monkey?"

"You are horrible!" She kissed his neck, then leaned back. Her arms came from around his neck and she grabbed his cheeks. She dropped hard, quick kisses all around his face. "I can't believe you! Where have you been!"

"I had to do some business." Luis tightened his arms around her and bumped her up. He walked her across the room and sat down on the end of the sofa. Brenda's legs loosened and she planted her feet into the sofa. Luis stretched his legs in front of her, then looked up at Brenda with a grin. "Some business that you shouldn't be a part of."

"Luis…" She rolled her head to the side and twisted her mouth towards the right. "You know we're not here for you to get in trouble."

"And you know that I still have business to do. If Lorenzo doesn't want Carly to know that he took the businesses back, I've got to handle a few things."

"Yeah, well… You still shouldn't leave me alone. And what's this with telling me not to go anywhere, huh? You scared I'm gonna get into trouble?"

"Somethin' like that." He rose his hand to her cheek and she rolled her face in his palm. "There are too many people in this town that could get you to do things that you don't want to do. Things you don't mean to do."

Brenda bent her bottom lip and leaned into Luis. She rested her forehead against his and murmurred softly. Her hands rose behind his head and she tapped her fingers against the back of his head. "I'm not leaving you, Luis," she said softly. "I'm not going to do it again."

"I know, darling," he told her, but she wasn't too sure she believed him. He had to have been worried that she would turn again, that it would only take a few people to convince her that she'd made the wrong decision. Possibly even the same people who had done so last time. She couldn't blame him, either. Sometimes, she didn't even have the faith in herself to stay strong. Sometimes, she thought that she just might be too weak for Luis Alcazar.

"I talked to Jason today," she told him. He tried to pull back, but she held his head. "It was totally by accident. I went in the hallway looking for you, and I ran into him. I told him that I love you and that you love me. I told him I believed in you and to just stay out of our way. I warned him so if he gets hurt, it's neither of our faults, now. And I met his girlfriend." Brenda smiled softly. "She doesn't seem so bad. And, she might be able to help us, somehow. I don't know, but I want to have lunch with her tomorrow."

"Brenda…"

"I need a friend, Luis, and she's probably as close as I'll get. I don't care what I do for Carly, she and I will just never be friends." She sighed. "Besides, I want to convince her that I'm not here to hurt Jason. If I can do that, then she can talk him into staying out of it all. Then, we can focus on what we're here for."

Luis's mouth stretched in an even line. "And then?"

"And then…" She bit her lip again, then pushed. Luis toppled back onto the sofa, with Brenda straddling his waist. She leaned down and kissed him, then said, "…we go to Belize, or maybe Caracas, or… Ooh, I think I wanna go to Greece for a little while. Or maybe Ibiza."

Luis grinned, lips stretched tightly against his teeth. "I think we can do Ibiza," he said, then grabbed her head and pulled her down for a hard kiss. Breaking the kiss, he licked his lips, then said, "But keep the lunch short. We've got our own business to take care of, and the sooner we do that, the sooner we can get out of town."

She moaned softly, then laughed. "Sounds like a plan to me," she said, then kissed him again.


	8. Chapter 8

Brenda didn't like being in the same room as Carly any more than she had to be. However Luis had wanted her to play nice, assured that Lorenzo had warned the other woman to the same. Still, it did nothing for the iciness the room contained.

Staring across the room at her, Brenda wondered how Lorenzo had managed to convince Carly to be civil. What, exactly, was the smooth South American holding over her head that made her actually stand there without trying to claw her eyes out? But, then again, maybe she just loved Lorenzo and wanted to make him happy. Yeah, right. He had something that he was dangling just out of her reach, and if she didn't play nice long enough for him to have a decent visit with his brother, she would never get it.

Brenda sighed and looked down at her watch. This early morning thing was bad enough, but an early morning spent with Carly Benson was one that had her wishing that time would move faster. She still had a meeting with Alexis ahead of her, and lunch with Sam. Though, lunch with Sam might end up pushed back a little bit. Lois knew that she was in town, which meant that a lecture was in her future. It was a lot easier to put off lunch with Sam McCall than to avoid Lois Cerullo.

She looked at her watch again. Less than three minutes had passed since her mind first started to wander about her day. Time was moving way too slowly, and Brenda was way too uncomfortable. Carly just kept… staring at her. And not just a stare of discomfort. Carly's stare was one of sheer hatred. Brenda knew it well. She'd tossed plenty of her own to both of Sonny's ex-wives.

"Would you stop staring at me?" Brenda rolled her eyes and leaned back against the sofa. "I realize I'm gorgeous, but you don't have to gawk."

"Please." Carly's eyes rolled. "You're so full of yourself. I've seen prettier, and believe me, I'll see prettier when you're gone."

Brenda glared at her and restrained the urge to make a rude hand gesture. She had promised to play nice, and while her words were far from amicable, things could have been worse. Instead of trading barbs, the women could be rolling on the floor or throwing things. Yes, throwing things would have to be the worst that they could do because there were so many breakable things within their reach.

Brenda still couldn't fathom the amount of light that came into the house. She would swear that there were more windows than actual walls in the place. The sun came through the glass and reflected off of the furniture and walls. Though the red was a dark and rich shade, it served only to contrast the brightness of everything else. The house was one big ball of light and positive energy. This house proved the difference between Luis and Lorenzo Alcazar more than anything else ever could.

Luis would never live in a place so light. She thought that he was so comfortable in the penthouse because of its darkness. He was all grumble and mystery. Varying shades of white and tan weren't his speed. Even the yacht was colored with dark browns, mahogany and black. The only lighter areas were those that he didn't spend much time in. Lorenzo was obviously at home in the light. Luis was at home in the dark. Yeah, those brothers were definitely the personification of day and night.

"Why are you here?" Carly sighed and slid down in her chair. Her slender arms fell over the sides. Her legs stretched straight in front of her. "Seriously, Brenda. What is there left for you in Port Charles? With Luis, of all people. Last any of us heard, you hated his guts, and now you're here? Who are you planning to hurt?"

Brenda looked at her and groaned. She supposed she should let her in on the plan. She was a part of it, even if her place in the situation was only at the outcome. Personally, she didn't care one way or another who ended up with custody of the children. A part of her wished that AJ were still alive, because at least then, there would be an alternative where Michael were concerned. But, Carly was the mother of Michael and Morgan, and when Sonny landed in jail, she would get custody.

She'd told Alexis, but that was different. Yes, Alexis would end up with custody, as well, but she was also more directly involved. She was the attorney that would finalize the deals that left Jax nearly penniless. Her hands would be the one that passed the District Attorney the goods that would put Sonny away for a very long time. She ahd to know the intimate details of everything. Carly, on the other hand, only needed to know the surface of the vengeance.

"You can sit there," Carly said, "and stare at me. You can sit in my home because you're with Lorenzo's brother, but the least you can do is tell me where I fit into all of this." Brenda started to speak and Carly said quickly, "And don't tell me that I don't fit into it. Lorenzo already told me enough to pique my curiosity. The only reason I'm talking to you instead of ripping out your hair and telling you to get the hell out of my house is because Lorenzo said that the end would justify the means. So, while you're sitting there with that smug look on your face, you can damn well tell me what the end is."

She could have easily said something snarky in reply. _Tear my hair out, will she? Yeah, well, we'll just see. I've been catfighting longer than--_ Brenda shook her head. If she let her mind go along those lines, it wouldn't be long before she was unable to keep the thoughts just inside of her head. At any moment, they would come pouring out of her mouth and then they'd have both broken whatever promises they had made to their respective Alcazar.

Brenda sighed and sat up straight. She stared at Carly, then sighed. "Fine," she said. "I'm pretty sure that you're not gonna run off and tell Sonny. You wouldn't really get anything out of it. But, know this, it's neither Luis nor me that thinks you can be trusted with this. Lorenzo is the one that said we should have a little more faith in you. Well, that's what he told Luis, and he told me and…" She shook her head. "You get the point. I don't trust you, and I have no reason to trust you, but for whatever reason, Lorenzo does. Luis trusts his brother, even if he doesn't trust you."

"Would you stop your idiotic babbling and tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Yeah, great going, Carly. That's exactly the way to get me to talk." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ya know, I didn't really want you to get anything out of this, but I couldn't help it. I hold one hell of a grudge, and you get a big chunk of that grudge. But, I can't avoid it. I don't like you, and just because we're both with an Alcazar doesn't mean that I ever will."

Carly's eyes rolled upwards and she grunted. "Preaching to the choir, sister."

"I'm just making things clear, alright? We can both marry into the family, and we will never be family."

"Stop dropping hints, alright? I already know you're marrying Luis. Lorenzo has to be at the wedding, you know, and he talks to me." She grunted. "He talks to me a hell of a lot more than Sonny ever did."

"Sonny talks to nobody." Brenda sighed. "I swear, Lily was perfect for him because he never had to tell her anything. He could tell her everything was alright while somebody shot at her and she wouldn't care."

"Yeah, well, she might have cared if he shot her." Carly's hand drifted to her head, lightly fingering a wound that was long gone. "Accident or not, there are just some things that can't be forgiven. Not in the long run."

The women stared at one another and, though they would never admit it, found an understanding on some level. They had both received their own damages from Sonny and there was no love lost there. Their eyes had finally opened to the man that he truly was, the man that some people would just never see. They didn't know it, but both thought about Jason within seconds of each other, knowing that he'd never understand what they felt. His loyalty was just too strong. Their loyalty, however, had been destroyed.

The understanding descended, and it probably wouldn't come back to the surface. As uncomfortable as the room had been with them staring at one another, it had been more comfortable than when they looked at each other and realized they had more than a similar eye-shape and ex-lovers in common. They would easily go back to hating one another, never voicing the fact that they knew what the other felt and secretly, even to themselves, hoped the other got what they deserved.

"Sonny's going to jail and you're getting your sons back," Brenda said bluntly. She looked down at her watch. Time was still moving way too slowly for her. Whatever Luis and Lorenzo were talking about in other areas of the mansion, they needed to hurry up. "And Courtney's husband is about to end up penniless… or damn near."

Carly was quiet as she stared at Brenda, her eyes wide with shock. Brenda wondered if she were going to start yelling at her, whether it be at Sonny's defense or Courtney's. Her ex-husband and her best friend. But, surprisingly, she started to laugh. Her laugh was loud and boisterous, a sound that was only brought by something truly funny.

"That is rich! Courtney…" She shook her head. "Courtney deserves whatever she gets!" Carly laughed again, then forced herself to calm down. "You know what? I'm going to tell you this just so you won't end up constantly bugging Lorenzo with your mess about not trusting me."

"Uh huh…"

"Courtney, my best friend, Courtney… I forgive her for a lot of things. I forgive her for trying to steal my son after Sonny shot me in the head. I forgive her for not taking responsibility when she jumped over the side of Lorenzo's yacht like an idiot. I even forgive her for dragging me into her mess and getting me to dump her car. What I don't forgive her for is being nowhere in sight when my children were kidnapped. I don't forgive her for not being there to hold my hand when I thought Michael had been killed. And I damn sure don't forgive her condeming me for being with the one man who did hold my hand through it all when she just used the kidnapping as an excuse not to marry Jax. I told that silly twit not to marry him in the first place. She deserves whatever she gets."

Admittedly, Brenda hadn't expected to hear any of that. She didn't really care what had gotten screwed up in Carly and Courtney's friendship. She just wanted to be sure that Carly wouldn't go telling the Karate Kid what was going on. She didn't need Jax getting tipped off. "What about Sonny?"

"He doesn't deserve my boys. Michael isn't even his son." She sat upright, then leaned forward, pressing her elbows into her knees. "As long as no one dies and my boys don't get hurt, I don't care what you do."

"Good." Brenda rolled her head to the side and looked towards the foyer and stairs. There was still no sign of an Alcazar coming any time soon. "No one's gonna die," she said. "We're doing this my way, not Luis's. My way makes them pay for all the pain they've caused. You and Alexis just happen to be the lucky ones. Just like Lorenzo said… the ends justify the means. So, now, you can stop talking to me, I can stop talking to you…"

"And we can get back to our regularly scheduled hatred."

"Exactly." Brenda snorted a laugh, then sighed. "Now, if Luis would just hurry up his business. We've got people to see and lives to destroy."


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm not going to let him hit you, so you can get that idea out of your gorgeous head right now."

Brenda pouted slightly at Luis than shrugged.

"Fine, Señor Alcazar. What's YOUR brilliant idea on how to get Sonny arrested?"

"I don't know, but I'll think of one. Just know that it won't be the one you're planning."

Brenda narrowed her eyes at him, then stood up, walking away from his quickly cooling lap. This part was going to be harder than she first thought. Sonny was a crafty criminal. He'd escaped jail so many times that it started to look like there was no way to get him in there. For a while, he'd just had a very good attorney. From what she'd heard, Alexis had kept him and Jason out of jail for years. After that, there had been Justus and some short-lived woman whose name Brenda couldn't even recall. But after that…

Once the good attorneys had dried up, it seemed to be a simple case of inept police work. Surely there had to be ways to get Sonny in jail for good, or at least long enough for his children to be taken away from him. Whatever those ways were, though, the PCPD had managed to let them all slip through their fingers. He'd shot a man in front of their own station, for crying out loud, then kidnapped a woman. And in the end? In the end, his hostage had gone Patty Hearst on everybody and, once again, Sonny was a free man.

The only thing left that she could think of was to get him on some kind of assault and battery charge. Something very obvious and very blatant. Not even the Port Charles Police Department could screw that one up. A few hits, hard enough to bruise, and he'd be in jail. His attorney could probably get him out, but no judge could cover up a pay-off on someone who'd been arrested for assault. Besides, it wasn't like he hadn't come close to doing it before. Just the thought of how many times he'd come close to hitting her made Brenda wince, and according to Sam McCall, Sonny had grown even more unstable in the past few years.

It was a perfect plan, if Luis would just go for it, and it wasn't just Sonny's inevitable fall that made it perfect. This was a plan that wouldn't implicate Jason in any way, shape or form. It had already crossed her mind to have Luis set up some kind of sleezy business dealing, but Sonny would undoubtedly bring Jason with him. When she said she wanted Jason clear of it all, Brenda had been telling the truth, so there was no way to do involved their business directly. Jason wasn't going to end up in jail, leaving his pretty little brunette all alone, just as a by-product of Sonny. If Jason went to jail for his own screw-ups, that was one thing. But because of her… it just wouldn't happen.

"I have federal connections," Luis finally said after a long pause. Brenda turned towards him, arms crossed, and waited. "I can call in a few favors, send in a few tips and have him put away."

"Nope. Thought about that." She sighed heavily. "Anything federal you do, his little FBI agent-turned-lawyer is going to counter. Honestly, Luis, this is the only way…"

"I said no, and that's final." His gaze was so fierce, so intense, that Brenda froze. A chill ran down her spine. She couldn't remember every actually seeing that look on his face. Even when he threatened to kill Sonny and Jax… That hadn't been anger as much as pain and despearation. "We'll find another way."

"There is no other way!" Brenda shook her head. "Look, if we do something federal, we've got to go higher than Reese can go. Even if I were to let you do something unmentionable, they wouldn't go straight for Sonny. They'd go to Jason, and I'm not putting him through that."

Luis sighed and turned his head from her. "Even now, after all that's been done to you, there's still someone here you want to protect." He stood up and crossed the floor slowly. He walked around Brenda, and headed towards the door. In recent days, these were the times when she wished they were still on the yacht. At least there, he really had no place to run. In the penthouse, though, he could take off and be gone for days if he wanted. Not that he'd done that, as yet, but she couldn't help but wonder if he would. And if he'd come back if he did.

Luis stopped at the door and sighed. The jacket to his charcoal Armani suit was long discarded. His white dress shirt billowed around him, unbuttoned but still tucked into his slacks. The crinkled ends of his tie hung loosely around his neck. He looked every bit like the troubled leading man in some movie, and this would have been the part where his leading lady walked up to him, put her arms around him, and reassured him that there was no reason to worry. But, Brenda had long since lost her leading lady abilities in a cyclone of guilt and tumult, so she could only stand and stare at him.

"Will you pass up your chance for revenge for Morgan? If that's the only way that this can be done, will you just let it go?"

"Don't make this about Jason, Luis," she said with a sigh, "because it's not. I just… I came here with a purpose, and I want to make sure that's what happens. Okay, so I don't want Jason to be caught up in this. I'm sorry if the one person who had kind words to say to mean when I left is important to me, but…" She shook her head. "I love you, Luis."

"Brenda…"

"I know what this is about, and I understand. Lord knows, if you'd abandoned me for another woman, I'd be the exact same way. But, I love you, and anything I feel for Jason is just as a friend. And yeah, as a friend, he's important to me and I don't want him hurt. But beyond that, if Jason is involved, he'll cover for Sonny."

Luis looked at her, and Brenda couldn't read him. Whatever he was thinking, he kept his eyes clouded, leaving her unable to see what was rolling back and forth between his ears. If he'd been anyone else, she'd have said that he'd been overreacting. If their situation had been different, she'd have told him that his jealousy was unwarranted. But considering how things ended last time and the fact that Brenda didn't know if she deserved his trust… Luis was allowed to be wary.

"We'll think about Sonny later," Brenda told him, hoping that a change of subject would loosen him up. "Right now, though… Alexis is almost finished with the last of the paperwork. She said your attorneys did a pretty good job."

"I'd hope so," he said with a snort. "Lorenzo and I pay them enough. They'd better be worth the money."

"Well, they're very good internationally," she said as she walked towards him, "but they apparently forgot about his ELQ stock." Brenda reached out and, reluctantly, Luis took her hands. When his hands wrapped her own, her shoulders visibly relaxed. "She's working on a way to get that away from him."

"I suppose we can wait a little longer."

Luis rolled his eyes and Brenda giggled. "It won't be much longer. As for the rest…" She shrugged and moved closer to him. "We'll handle the rest."

With a sigh, Luis pulled Brenda against him. His arms encircled her and he sighed again. "I'll see what I can do on my end, tomorrow," he told her. "We'll find some way to destroy him that doesn't include destroying you, too."

"It won't destroy me, Luis."

"Lie to yourself, Brenda, but don't lie to me."

"I'm not…" She sighed and pressed her head against his chest. "We'll finish them both off, and then we'll get married." She tightened her hold around his waist. "Your brother can stand beside you, and I'll even let Carly come if he wants to bring her. It doesn't matter, because I'll be your wife, and we'll be happy. All of this will be behind us, Luis. That's what we need to be thinking about. Our life together, and how happy we'll finally be."

But Brenda knew that he was still thinking about her initial plan, and all the things that he would and could do to stop her. And Brenda… Instead of flowing dresses, flowers, and vows, her mind was occupied with just how to get Luis away from the penthouse, so she could get Sonny, and his temper, right where she wanted him.


	10. Chapter 10

The room hushed, an oddity for the Quartermaines to be sure. All eyes were on the petite brunette and her tall companion. Brenda loved the attention. She loved what she had to say even more.

"Sorry to interrupt folks, but you just can't have an ELQ board meeting without a member of the board." She smirked and leaned back against Luis. The confusion on their faces was amazing, and could only get better. Though, she had to admit that she was glad that this had happened after Lila passed. She wasn't sure she'd have been able to march into the house and take such demanding control if the matriarch had been sitting in her wheelchair, tossing Brenda what she knew would have been a disapproving glance.

"What is the meaning of this?" Edward Quartermaine seemed to be the only one capable of speaking. Tracy scowled. Ned gave great disappointment. Skye, Monica and Alan were suitably confused. And Jax could do nothing but stare at her. But, Edward… Leave it to Edward to know exactly what to say and when. "I just knew that Jax was lying when he said you were back in town with… with…"

"Luis Alcazar." Luis grinned. "Pleasure to see you all again. And, as I can see, I'm still unwelcome. Nice to know that some things don't change."

"Unwelcome." Monica shook herself out of her shock and stood up. "Get out of my house this instant!"

"Actually, Dr. Quartermaine, you can't throw me out because this is a board meeting and I have every right to be here, as I am a member of the board, now."

"You…" Monica sputtered and whirled to Edward. "What is he talking about?"

"How about you all shut up and let me tell it, huh?" Brenda felt bad that she had to be so rude to the Quartermaines, but business was business. They'd always been kind to her, but in the end… Had they really helped? They'd just been more people in a long line that pushed her towards the man who eventually broke her heart. Besides, she hadn't exactly heard anything from them since she left. No one had even bothered to let her know personally that Lila had died. That bit of information had come from Robin. Granted, they didn't exactly know where she was at the time, but that was beside the point. They could have at least tried.

Brenda sighed and shook her head. She pushed herself off of Luis and stalked forward on thin black heels. This was a business day, something she hadn't done in a while, which meant that she had to find clothes as suitable as possible. Something that matched Luis's perpetual business attire. She settled upon a simple black Armani suit, the skirt cut just above her knee. It wasn't the most comfortable, and it certainly wasn't something she'd wear on a daily basis, but for the occasion, it was suitable.

She rose her hand and waved a folded legal document. "Right now, you should be upset with Jax, not me. He's so busy trying to make a baby with the Karate Kid that he's not paid much attention to his business dealings." Brenda stepped forward, smirking at Jax as she walked. "I thought Lady Jane taught you never to scorn a woman, Jax. Oh, but wait. I guess that only counts if you think the woman is worth anything. Considering that you thought I was so easily bought off to never return to town, you obviously didn't think nearly enough of me."

"What have you done, Brenda?" Jax spoke to her, but his eyes were on Luis. Brenda didn't look behind her, but she knew that Luis must have been wearing a dark and mischevious smirk. It was the only thing that could have made Jax's scowl so intense. "What does any of this have to do with me?"

"It has everything to do with you, Jax. It has everything to do to you and what you did to me. You treated me like some tramp off the streets, as someone who didn't even deserve a chance to explain. You humiliated me and now it's time for your humiliation."

They stared at one another in silence. Ned started to walk forward, but Jax put an arm out, stopping him. He didn't say anything, but Brenda knew that Ned was angry. Honestly, though, she really didn't care. The great Ned Ashton, pretending that he was perfect. Well, he was just glad that she cared enough about him to leave him out of her revenge. He hadn't done anything to her personally, anyway. Though, it was kind of offensive that, after all that he'd done to her, Ned could still be friends with Jax. But, that was his problem. At the moment, she had problems a lot bigger than Ned Ashton.

"While I have absolutely no problem with people airing their dirty laundry in public, could we get to the point?" Apparently, Tracy had shaken off her shock, as well. "We have a meeting to get to and, as CEO, I'd like to get to business."

"Right to the point, huh, Mother?"

She looked at Ned and rolled her eyes. "Do you really expect anything else?" Tracy sighed and turned back to Brenda. "Now, tell me just how in the hell that supposedly dead criminal is a member of my ELQ board?"

"Ya know, Tracy, I could take offense at that but…" Brenda shrugged. "It's just you being you. Lila loved you for it, so I guess I can appreciate it." She shook her head and looked to Jax. She stopped short for a moment when her eyes fell on Skye Quartermaine. Now that was someone that she really had no plans for, and didn't know if she should have had plans for her.

To know that she had slept with Luis was one thing. To know that she had been there the night he died and had at one time been a suspect… Even that was managable. However, standing face-to-face with her was something different altogether. In hindsight, Brenda felt guilty that her previous arrival had destroyed her marriage, but she figured that she'd actually been doing her a favor. Here was a woman willing to do some of the most underhanded deeds to get him back and Jax didn't even care. He just divorced her for it. In that respect, she was just like Luis, and that fact was the reason that she didn't turn around to look behind her. She knew that Luis was probably staring at Skye just as hard she was staring at him. Brenda really didn't want to look at him and see memories in his eyes.

Brenda shook her head and coughed. "Okay, down to business. What this all amounts to is that Jax didn't take care of his responsibilities. So, I hope he's been very good to his mother, because he'll be living on her dime." She directed her attention squarely at Jax and said, "Anything that is in your name is now in my name. The only things that our lawyers were unable to touch were properties that were in Lady Jane's name. All properties and holdings of Jasper Jacks now belong to Brenda Barrett soon-to-be Alcazar."

She handed the paper over and Jax snatched it quickly. He searched the papers diligently, speed-reading through each section, flipping through the pages. He looked at the notations, then stopped, shocked. He leaned towards Ned, showing him something, then stared at Brenda with wide eyes. "Alexis Lansing?"

"But… She killed you." Skye shook her head and swallowed. "She… didn't kill you? She…" She shook her head again. "Oh, hell, I don't know. Why in the hell is Alexis helping you?"

"Because she doesn't want to get sued for assault and battery in civil court, since it's common knowledge that she shoved Luis over that balcony and damn near let too many people take the fall." Whether Luis was planning to answer or not, Brenda didn't know. She handled it pretty well herself. "Besides, when there's no one else around willing to help a woman get her child back…" She stared at Ned and Jax hard. "…she'll do absolutely anything she has to."

"So, you weasled your way onto this board." Edward stood and snatched the papers from Jax, looking over them carefully. "You know, if you were one of my own, I'd be proud."

"Hey!" Tracy glared at her father. "I weasled my way in and you damn near disowned me!"

Edward waved her away and Tracy threw a glass at him. It must have been standard in the Quartermaine household because Edward felt the glass coming and moved before it was anywhere near him. "But, what I don't understand," he continued, "is what in the hell he's doing here."

"Oh, now that…" Brenda giggled and bit her bottom lip. "That is the best part, Edward. See, I really don't care that much for business, but Luis… Now, he really enjoys it. And, since I figured you used to have one shady person on the board when Sonny was here, you can survive another one. Besides, you people play just as dirty as any Alcazar, so… I sold my shares of ELQ to Luis."

"You what!" Everyone in the room screamed at the same time. And then, they all started to scream and holler at the same time, arguing over who was going to call a lawyer to get them out of this mess. All of them, that is, except for Ned…

He grabbed Brenda's arm and pulled him to the side. She turned back to see Luis pushing his way through the Quartermaines to get to her and she waved him off. She could handle Ned. Now, if Lois were there, then she might have actually needed an escape. But with Ned…

"What are you doing!" She snatched her arm away as they reached the patio. "Don't you grab me like that! Ever!"

Ned slammed the doors behind them and turned angry eyes on her. "I understand that you're angry, and you know what? There were so many times that I wished you would stand up for yourself, but this… Brenda, that man made you think you were insane! He shot Jax! He tried to kidnap you! He…"

"He loves me!" She stalked up to Ned and glared at him. "That's the one thing that none of you ever seem to think about. He loves me and he means it! I've made a hell of a lot more mistakes with him than I ever made with Jax, but Luis has never turned his back on me and he never will."

"Brenda…" Ned sighed. "I know you want to get back at Jax for what he did to you, but this… This isn't you."

"You have no idea what or who I am, Ned. You haven't known for years. I've let you and Lois and everyone else tell me who I am, what I should be, and you know what? I'm sick of it. I'm sick of letting men walk all over me. I'm sick of pretending like they were right when they hurt me. I'm getting my revenge, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it. But hey… that's your specialty, right?" She folded her arms and felt the smirk cross her face. She finally realized that Luis was right. She did actually smirk, and it was kind of fun. "You let women get their revenge, then use it against them? That's what you did with Alexis, isn't it? You let her get her revenge against Sonny and Luis, and then you used it all against her to gain custody of her daughter while you ignored your own little girl. Well, you can't use this against me. Everything I've done is perfectly legal, so you can leave me the hell alone."

Brenda stalked past Ned, leaving him to ruminate over the truth that she had just spat in his face. She opened the doors with both hands and strode into the living room. They were all still arguing with each other, and Luis just stood back and grinned. He looked at her, and he seemed to have been staring at the door the entire time. She was glad. Not just because it meant that he was preparing to come to her rescue if necessary, but because that meant he wasn't looking at Skye. She knew her jealousy was unfounded and unjust considering her own past actions, but she couldn't help it. Luis was hers, and she couldn't help but get jealous over the thought of him with another woman.

She shoved her way through the crowd of screaming Quartermaines and by the time she reached Luis, his arms were already out and waiting. Brenda folded herself against him and breathed in his scent. His hand rested on the back of her head, pushing her hair against her neck. She pulled back for a moment and looked up at him. "Ready for war?"

"Always," he said with a smirk.

"Okay," she told him. "I'm heading back to the penthouse. I'll make a stop by Alexis's and let her know that everything went, well… as best it could." Brenda snorted a laugh. She pressed herself up on her tip-toes and Luis bent down to kiss her. "Have fun."

"Oh, but I plan to."

She laughed, then tapped his cheek. Luis could handle himself, she knew that. The last time he'd been in the Quartermaine mansion… His unease and unpreparedness was because of her and the words she'd thrown at him. This time, she sent him only encouragement. He would handle the insanity of ELQ and she would handle the rest of their business. And it would all be done in time for her to still manage to have an end-of-the-summer wedding.


	11. Chapter 11

When Brenda came off the elevator, Sonny Corinthos was walking out of Jason's penthouse. She wasn't sure if he'd actually gotten her message, or if it were just perfect timing. Either way, she could get this taken care of. The fact that he'd come out of the penthouse told her that, at the very least, Jason was at home. Possibly Sam, as well. Her safeguard was around, as well as her eyewitnesses.

Brenda figured she had about an hour to get this done. Anything more than that, and she ran the risk of Luis coming back home. Honestly, though, she wasn't even sure she had that long. Without a doubt, there wouldn't actually be a shareholders meeting at the Quartermaine mansion. Luis would only sit and listen to their screaming and browbeating for so long before he gave up and went home. She just hoped that he didn't come home until it was too late.

"So, you moved Alcazar into my home." Sonny wasted no time getting to the point and Brenda groaned. "Into my home!"

Brenda shook her head and turned away from him. She felt him coming closer behind her. She opened the door and walked into the penthouse. "I'm not doing this out in the hallway," she said as she moved inside. "I don't really feel like arguing with you, at all."

"Then why'd you leave me a message to meet you here?" He stormed in behind her, slamming the door once he was inside. Brenda jumped at the sound and whirled around. Sonny stared at her, glaring, his hands on his hips pushing his black jacket back. "I get here, and… You've got Jason keeping secrets from me! Jesus, Brenda!"

"Oh, don't give me that." She dropped her purse and keys to the table, then walked towards the fireplace. "All I did was ask Jason not to say anything, to let me tell you." She turned around and started to remove her suit jacket. "Besides, this isn't your home, anymore, Sonny. It hasn't been your home in months."

"This was Stone's home! This is where I…"

"Where you raised your family, right? Where you married different woman, and where you brought your flings? Yeah, Sonny, I know all of that, already. I don't need you to remind me…"

"Shut up!" He screamed and she jumped again. Her Armani jacket fell from her hands to crumple on the floor. Sonny stalked towards her, radiating fury. "What is this, huh? You never got to live here, so you're going to do it now, with my enemy? You sleep in my bed…"

"I sleep in Stone's room," she said, her voice wavering.

Sonny stopped moving and Brenda waited, holding her breath. In theory, this was a wonderful idea, the perfect plan to screw Sonny over and have him put away. Or, at the very least, lose his children. With him raging on her, though, she was starting to think that maybe Luis had been right. Maybe she should have just let him see how far up the federal line he could go. Maybe she should have just taunted Sonny in daylight, with Luis at her side, and avoided being alone with him.

He turned quickly and kicked over the table. Brenda yelped and jumped. The table crashed to the floor, all of the glass on it breaking and shattering. She wanted to be sarcastic and tell him that she hoped he broke his foot, but she couldn't say a word. She could only think that they were very close to one another, the door was closed, and they were alone in the penthouse.

Alone…

There was a time, not too long ago, when she thought that her only trouble being alone with Sonny would be her libido. Up until the moment he kicked over the table, her biggest fear had been that he would touch her, hold her, kiss her… That he would work his magic on her and convince her to change her mind. Or worse… convince her to turn her back on Luis again. Now, she just feared the moment that she knew was coming… because she had planned it.

"Sonny…" Brenda shook herself loose and walked around. She took the long way to the door, opting to move around the back of the sofa. Her feet moved quickly. "You gave this place to Robin, and she gave it to us. Don't believe me? Call her and ask her. And you can do that on the other side of this door."

Brenda jerked the door open and instantly felt better. Her moment of paranoia and claustrophobia were gone with the conditioned air that came bursting in from the hallway. She knew Sonny wouldn't leave, anyway, and she was better equipped to handle that with the door open. She was stronger and more confident knowing that the noise would reach into the hallway.

Sonny spun and stalked towards her. He grabbed her arm, but she held tight enough to the door to stop him from closing it. He squeezed and she winced. "Let me go," she said through clenched teeth. She jerked away, and he held on. "Let me go!"

He jerked her further inside, practically dragging her to the center of the room. Brenda twisted and turned until she could pull her arm free. She looked down at her wrist and the skin was red, but not bruised. She rubbed her aching wrist and glared at Sonny. "You like to think you can run everybody's lives, but you can't do it, Sonny. You don't have a right to run anybody's life, anymore!"

"Alcazar!" He shook his head. "Of all the people in the world…" Sonny put one hand back on his hip. The other ran over his head, then back down his face. "With everything that he's done, you come back here with Alcazar and live in my home… My… Home!"

"It's not your home, and I'd rather be with Luis than you, anyday!" She took a step back, careful not to trip over the raised legs of the coffee table. "He knows how to love, not just how to own, and that's all you know how to do. But, you should be used to it, Sonny. Losing your woman to Alcazars. It's amazing that you haven't learned yet that their just better men than you could ever be."

"Don't, Brenda."

"Don't what?" She took another step back, then paused. She watched his shoulders rise and fall with each laborous breath. She took another three steps back. "Don't remind you of everything you've lost? Or everything that you've screwed up? I can keep going all day, and ya know what? It's MY house, now, and I can say whatever the hell I want to in my home."

"Brenda…"

"You're a horrible human being, Sonny. You pull the Deke card and you pull the Lily card, and when those don't get you what you want, you use your children. Luis may have done some horrible things, but he never used Sage the way you use your kids. You steal your children from their mother."

"Shut up, Brenda."

"You talk about how Deke did this to you and you'll never hurt your kids like that. You'll never hurt the woman you love like that. So, do you not love anyone, Sonny? What do you think it does to a woman when you take her kids, Sonny?"

"Stop, before you go too far."

"Stop what? Telling the truth? It's about damned time somebody told you the truth." She backed up two more steps, but didn't stop talking. "You don't love children, Sonny, you use them. Alexis tried to protect her daughter from you, the same daughter that you got kidnapped, and what did you do? You took her away from her."

"I'm warning you, Brenda."

"Carly realized that Lorenzo is a better man than you'll ever be, so what did you do? You took her sons. Hell, Sonny, Michael isn't even your son! You stole him from Jason, then you stole him from AJ, and now, you're stealing him from his mother! You're not better than Deke."

"Brenda…"

"You may not have beaten the shit out of Carly or Alexis, but you abused them all the same. You abused all of us, and it's only a matter of time before you do it to your kids. You ARE Deke, Sonny! I don't care how many times you remember that you had him rubbed out. I don't care how many times you swear that you're oh so damned sensitive because of what Deke did to you. YOU … ARE … DEKE!"

"Shut up!" Before the last word was cut off, he was on her, his hands around her neck. He pushed her backwards and her head hit the fireplace mantle. He was screaming at her, something that she couldn't decipher. The world was tinged with fuzziness and the center was a fading light.

Brenda reached up and tried weakly to pry his fingers from around her neck. She felt herself falling to the floor, and wished that she could hold herself up. Her back hit the floor, and he was still holding on, still squeezing. Even as she started to lose consciousness, she thought about the bruises that would be on her neck. There was no way he would get away with this one. She had the marks to prove exactly what he'd done. Though… witnesses…

And suddenly, she was coughing. Her throat was sore and each cough burned. Brenda rolled onto her hands and knees, forcing breaths in and out, trying to bring reality back around. There was screaming around her and she could recognize Jason's voice, screaming at Sonny, demanding to know what the hell he was doing. Feminine hands touched her arms and she looked up to see Sam, only to watch her being jerked away.

There was Luis, holding her with one arm, the other raised and pointing a gun. He screamed, but she couldn't really hear him. All she could hear was the blood rushing in her own head. She couldn't talk to tell him to stop, she couldn't beg him not to do this. She had him dead to rights, as long as he didn't do anything to him.

Brenda dragged her hands along his arms, his chest. "Luis…" She finally managed to croak out his name. "Don't…" He looked down at her, but kept the gun up. Brenda looked across the room and saw Jason, his own gun out and pointing at Luis. "Don't," she said again, shaking her head. Brenda reached inside Luis's jacket and weakly pulled out his cellphone. She pushed the phone up to him and said, "Call…"

Luis looked at her for a minute, and his eyes were filled with anger, rage, and pain. Brenda didn't know why he had come back so early, or even if she cared. She was just glad that he had come back early enough to make the call and late enough for a call to actually be necessary.

With a sigh, Luis put down his gun and took the phone from her. He dialed, waited, then said with a smug smirk. "I would like to report an assault."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Author's Notes: I'd just like to thank everyone who's been reading this story and gave such great feedback. I'm very glad that the previous chapter went over as well as it did. I was hoping that it was a very startling chapter, and I can see from the feedback that it was. Thanks for your support.

* * *

_**

"You set this up." Brenda looked up at Jason and sighed. He stood at the open curtain of the examining area with a scowl, his usually bright eyes darkening with anger and possibly disappointment. "Admit it, Brenda, you set him up."

She sighed, then coughed. Her hand rose to her neck and Brenda groaned. There wasn't any permanent damage, though it would have been a lot worse had Jason not shown up when he did. As it were, there was some bruising on the inside of her throat and she would be speaking in a very hoarse voice for a couple of days, which would be followed by a deeper voice before she got back to her high feminine lilt.

"I'm not admitting anything." She coughed again and shook her head. She'd already been told by two doctors and Bobbie Spencer that coughing wasn't going to clear her throat. It was only going to hurt, but she was stubborn. She had to at least try. "All I wanted to do was talk to him."

"You provoked him."

"Everybody provokes him, Jason." Brenda turned her head to the side and let her eyes close. Her head dipped down and she sighed. "Disagreeing with Sonny is provoking him."

"This was all part of your plan, wasn't it? Get him to hit you so he'd go to jail? That's why Alexis has been working with you against Jax. Because you promised her Kristina back. You probably even promised you'd get the boys back for Carly. But see, what I don't get is why you would even bother? Alexis pushed Alcazar over the banister and you hate Carly. Why would you help either of them?"

Brenda turned back to him and looked at Jason. He was fishing for answers and she couldn't give him any. She hated that she had to keep something from him, but… Sure, she could have asked him if he had a tape recorder or something. He couldn't lie, so if he said that he didn't have one, then she'd believe him. But, she also knew that if she asked him if he was going to use the truth against her to protect Sonny, his answer would have been yes. She hated lying to Jason, but she couldn't afford to have him mess everything up. Not after the work she'd put into it.

However, there were partial truths…

"I'm not helping either of them. If they get something out of Sonny being a complete maniac, then whatever. I could care less about what Carly and Alexis want."

"You only care about what you want." She shrugged. "And what do you want, Brenda? You want his pain? You want his anguish?"

"I want him to understand that he isn't above the law. He kidnapped Sam, and she went all Patty Hearst on him. He shot Carly in the head, and she went back to him. He called Alexis a bitch and went possessive over Kristina in front of a court appointed shrink, and he still ended up with custody." Brenda sighed. "And he stole everything that you could have had, and yet here you are, ready to defend him to me. Don't bother, Jason. It's not gonna work."

"Then what will work, huh? What's going to make you drop this whole thing? What's going to make you tell Ric that you won't press charges?"

Brenda looked up at him with cold, hard eyes. She knew that as much as she condemned Sam and Carly and Alexis for being Sonny's pawns, she would have done the same thing. On more than one occasion, she'd let him off the hook for the pain he caused. She would have done anything to be sure that he was alright. But, that was then, and in the present life, her eyes were wide open. She knew that Sonny wasn't able to do any good for anyone but himself. She knew that he'd continue doing what he did until one day, he hurt someone beyond repair.

"Absolutely nothing," she said in her hoarse voice.

Jason sighed and shook his head. He started to say more, then stopped when Sam walked up beside him. She put a hand on his arm, then pulled him down. She whispered something in his ear and he turned away. Brenda couldn't see his face, but his back was stiff as he walked away.

Brenda watched Sam as she walked towards her, arms crossed. Her face was blank and only her posture and pursed lips showed Brenda that she was upset. A part of her felt guilty that she'd pumped the young woman for information, but it had been for the greater good. Surely, Sam would understand that. She could have become one of the women whose children were snatched from their arms had her daughter survived. She would see that Brenda had done a decent thing.

And if she didn't, well… She still had Lois if she really needed a friend.

"This is why we had all those lunches?" Sam tossed her head to the side. "So you could get information on Sonny?"

"Not really?" She shrugged, then tried to growl the frog out of her throat. Once again, something Bobbie had told her wouldn't work but she had to try anyway. "I wanted you to keep Jason out of the middle of it, so he wouldn't get hurt."

"And what about now? He's not hurt now?"

"It could be worse, Sam. He could be in jail." She sighed. "Sonny's going to go down one day, and it doesn't matter who has anything to do with it. When he goes down, he's going to bring Jason with him. Do you really want that?"

Sam stared at her for a moment, body stiff, then let her shoulders sag. Her arms remained crossed. "Sonny's his best friend, Brenda. This hurts him. Watching him in jail because of your plans…"

"This has nothing to do with my plans. Sonny's in jail because he doesn't know how to control his temper. I just wanted to tell him that Robin was upset with him and it got away from that… Because he doesn't know how to just listen." Brenda gripped the sides of the examining bed tightly, then leaned forward. Her arms were stretched straight. "And Jason's not hurting because Sonny's in jail. Jason's hurting because he actually saw the truth about Sonny. Because he actually saw him do the one thing that he'd sworn he would never do, the thing that Jason knows he might have done to you or Carly one day." She leaned back and let her arms relax. "Be honest with yourself, Sam. You've been afraid of Sonny, before. You've always known he had it in him."

She opened her mouth to fire back a retort, but no sound came out. Brenda held back the smirk that Luis had so easily impressed on her as Sam let the truth come over her. Sonny had kidnapped her. He had screamed at her, and more than likely, during the kidnapping, he'd laid his hands on her at least once. She may have been on the fringes of Stockholm Syndrome, but it wasn't permanent. She was slowly losing her brainwashing, and it hurt. She felt the same pain that Jason felt, and she had to know that it was the same kind of pain. They were both seeing the truth and neither wanted to admit it.

"You want Sonny to go to jail, Brenda. I know that. You know that. Everybody knows that."

Brenda shook her head. "Live on the Nile if you want to, Sam." She shrugged and let her body crumple in on itself, hunching forward. "We all know Sonny won't stay in jail for long. Even though I'm pressing charges, Reese Marshall will have him out of jail before the clock strikes midnight."

"But, he'll be labeled an abuser."

"Because he is. I never laid a hand on him. If I'd actually touched him, I'd say that I deserved what I got, but I didn't. If he can't take back-talk from me, then how is he expected to take it from anyone else?"

"From his children, you mean?" Brenda shrugged and Sam shook her head. "He's going to lose Michael, Morgan and Kristina, isn't he?" Brenda shrugged again. "That's why Alcazar was out there on the phone, and why Leticia called to say that Carly and Alexis had shown up at the mansion to take the kids." Brenda shrugged. "Like there were documents already just waiting for something to happen." Brenda looked up at the ceiling and whistled. "Sonny's going to lose his kids as a result of this."

Brenda let her eyes fall on her and said, "Can you really say that he doesn't deserve to lose them?" Sam opened her mouth, started to speak, then snapped her lips shut. She sighed and her arms fell to her sides. There was nothing she could say, and even if she wanted to argue, there was no argument. Brenda fell backwards onto the uncomfortable bed with a plop and said, "Exactly."


	13. Chapter 13

Brenda squirmed slightly under Luis's heavy gaze. He hadn't said anything since they arrived back at the penthouse. She knew the speech was coming. Being with Luis had taught her that speeches were a part of life. However, the fact that he opted for the silence he'd said his brother favored made her more than a little uneasy.

She hadn't spent enough time around Lorenzo to really experience his cold silence, but she'd heard about it enough to know that it wasn't Luis. He was all fire and passion. He could explode on her for a straight five minutes when it was called for, and then just as easily quiet down and pour a drink. She was used to Luis's instant reactions and his immediate resolutions. She was not, however, used to complete and utter silence.

"Will you please say something?" Besides the gutteral, scratchy voice that still plagued her, Brenda had been warned that as her throat healed, there would be pain when she spoke. Her hand rose to her throat and she groaned. "Luis…"

He turned away from her and walked to the window. Now that was scary. Not only was he as silent as Lorenzo, but he went to that same thinking spot that Sonny had always gone to. He either sat on the sofa or stared out the window. Though, Sonny stared with his hand to his face. Luis stared with his hands behind his back, his chin tucked down against his chest.

"Luis…" Brenda let her arm fall to her side and approached him slowly, carefully. As much as she wanted him to say something, she didn't know if she really wanted him to react. She didn't know how he would react. She didn't know if he would…

In the second that the thoughts started to creep into her mind, Brenda shoved them away in shame. To think that Luis would ever lay a hand on her in anger was absolutely ridiculous. She had given him a hell of a lot more reasons in the past to hit her and he never had. The times that he'd come close to being aggressive with her, it had always been sexual in nature. That was Luis. He was passion and sex and in the end, he was love. His anger was always for other people, never for her.

Brenda swallowed painfully and stepped forward. "Luis, I had to do it," she croaked. She moved forward more, quicker in her steps. She stopped just a few steps away from him. She reached out and her fingertips lightly touched his arm. "Luis, please, talk to me."

"Talk to you." His eyes closed. He turned slowly and his eyes popped open. "Talk to you!" Brenda's arm dropped but she didn't step back. She even tried not to jump. "You don't want me to talk to you, Brenda."

"Yes, I do. I don't…" She shook her head. "I don't want you to be so silent. So… not you. This isn't you, Luis. You scream and rage…"

"Exactly like him!" His arm shot out, and he pointed towards the fireplace. To the place where he had knelt beside her and held her waist while she tried to breathe. Where he'd pulled a gun and come so close to putting a bullet between Sonny's eyes. "Do you want me to scream until I become him? Until I give you an excuse to need your vengeance against me, too? Until you can finally reach that point where you could kill me and feel nothing?"

"Luis…" She had wished that they could both forget that she'd ever said those words to him, but she knew that neither of them ever would. "I wouldn't do that to you! I love you!"

"You loved him, too! And yet, you drove him to beat you! Is that what you want from me?"

"You'd never do that, Luis! I know you!" She reached out to him, but he stepped back. "Luis, please, don't do this." Tears leaked from her eyes. With each step towards him, he moved backwards, until his back was firmly against the window. "I love you, Luis, and I know you would never hurt me."

"Do you, really? Do you really believe in your heart that I won't take you by the arms and shake you? That I won't slap you or strangle you for what you've done?"

"Yes," she said firmly, "I do." She left the tears that streaked her face, but did her best to staunch the flow. "You don't come from the same place that he does. Everything Sonny does is because he has to be in control, he has to be in charge and only his anger matters. Everything you do, even the harshest of them, comes from love." She stepped forward and put her hand against his cheek. "I've given you too many chances, done too many things to you… If you were going to hit me, you'd have done it that night when I said I didn't love you. I said evil, mean things to you because I knew that you wouldn't do anything. I knew then that I could hurt you and you would never hurt me. You won't hurt me now, Luis, but please, you have got to tell me what you're thinking."

He stared at her with ice blue eyes. His eyelids slowly started to lower. He turned his face into her palm and lightly kissed the skin inside. He sighed against her palm and his breath was warm against her skin. Brenda's head tilted to the side and she closed her eyes. His lips puckered against her hand again and she sighed lightly. Luis turned his mouth away from her hand and she opened her eyes.

"What I'm thinking…" Luis sighed. "I'm wondering how you're going to sleep tonight without seeing his face when you close your eyes. I wonder how I'm going to be able to come up behind you, now, and massage your shoulders without you screaming or jumping. I'm wondering when I'll be able to hear your sweet voice again without the effect of this disgusting night. I'm wondering how you can look at me when I'm upset and stand there like you did, unafraid eventually, but for one brief moment, scared to death because of what Corinthos did to you."

"Luis…"

"I'm thinking that I wish I knew why you put yourself at risk for people that you either hate or have no feeling for whatsoever. Do you think Carly or Alexis are going to thank you for what you've done? You've kept Morgan out of trouble, but will he forgive you for showing him the man that Corinthos truly is?" Luis pushed Brenda's arm down, then reached out and lightly held her face. "Tell me, Brenda. Tell me why you had to do it this way. Tell me why you couldn't just let me take care of it."

"Because…" She stopped and swallowed. Her throat burned, but she gulped again. "Because sometimes, Luis, a girl has to do things for herself." She covered his hands with her own. "I've been a damsel in distress my entire life, someone always coming to my rescue. And yeah, somebody still saved me from Sonny, but the situation…" She sighed. "It was my risk to take. This is my revenge, not yours. I decided that this had to be done, so I had to do it."

"Even if it hurts you?"

"Wounds can heal, Luis. And no, I don't know that when I go to sleep tonight, I won't wake up screaming, but I can say that I'll wake up and you'll be there. If I wake up from nightmares of Sonny losing his mind, you'll be there for me to curl up next to. You'll put your arms around me and I'll know it was all worth it." She smiled softly, just enough to turn her mouth up in either corner. "I don't care if Carly and Alexis don't thank me for it. Though, I think they might at least respect the measures I took. None of us will say it, and I won't ask for thanks, but that's alright. I didn't do it for them. I did this for me, and if they end up getting their children out of the deal, then good for them."

"And Morgan?"

Brenda's smile fell and she sighed. "I love Jason, you know that. We were close before his accident, and we managed to find something similar to that again. But, if he can't understand that this needed to be done, that those children are better off with their mothers…" She shrugged. "Then, he's not the man that I thought he was. And he'll just have to get used to living across from us, because I don't plan on leaving this penthouse just because he can't see what's right in front of him."

Luis shivered, then sighed, then suddenly laughed. He pulled Brenda in close to him and she'd never been so glad to feel his arms around her. He was warm again, alive. He was Luis, the man filled with emotions and unafraid to let them out. Brenda put her arms around him and squeezed him tightly, pressing her face against his chest.

"I think I taught you too well," Luis said with a laugh. "I may have made you too strong. You won't need me anymore."

"I'll always need you, Luis." His hand touched the back of her head, holding her gently against him. Brenda smiled, biting her bottom lip. "I'll never be so strong that I won't need you to hold me, to touch me." She sighed and closed her eyes, then said, "I'll always need you to love me."


	14. Chapter 14

**_Author's Notes: I would like to thank everyone who encouraged me to start this story, and all those who gave feedback as this story progressed. This story has been great to write, and I'm glad so many people were able to enjoy it. Thanks for supporting my fic, and keep looking out for more GH stories by me. As long as I get ideas, I'll be writing them LoL._**

**_

* * *

_**

The sun was bright, Brenda was tired, and with the summer heat bearing down on them, Brenda realized that her sleeveless turtleneck was a really bad idea, no matter how thin the material. Had she not known there would be children around, she'd have forgone the extra coverage. However, she had no desire to scare the little ones. They'd had enough of a shock being taken from their father's house in the middle of the night.

Her initial plan hadn't been to actually see anyone before leaving Port Charles again. She didn't plan to stay away for years, this time, so it wasn't really necessary to say goodbye. She'd not actually said hello to Lois, so that wasn't a problem, and after what she pulled at the board meeting, Ned and the Quartermaines would only be glad to see her gone. Though, she would have at least been able to hear their groans when she told them that they'd be back just in time for Luis to attend the next board meeting. They couldn't have one without him, after all, unless they wanted a different Alcazar at the meeting. Luis had given his proxy to Lorenzo, just in case he didn't make it back in time.

But, Luis said that they had to say goodbye. She figured it was more for his benefit than hers. She was done, for the time being. Reese had gotten Sonny out of an extended stay in lock-up, but she wasn't able to help him keep his children. No judge in town would touch his money for this fix. They didn't want their names so closely attached to such an obvious bribe. The children were back with their mothers.

Jax was on his way to his mother, too, practically begging for some help. Knowing Lady Jane, she would give him a little something. Without the patriarch of the family around and with Jerry still in hiding, Lady Jane would hold on to the only one she had left. But, it wasn't enough to put him back where he was before, and he was just lucky that Brenda hadn't taken his apartment and left him homeless. Besides, Courtney had money. She could take care of them. In the meantime, Brenda was thinking of new names for her hotel. There was just no way she was going to let it remain known as the MetroCourt.

But Luis had his brother. The last time they'd separated, Luis had barely been conscious. He wasn't about to walk away without at least saying goodbye. Though, Brenda was sure it was also to gloat, just a bit. This time, it was Luis making life easier for Lorenzo, instead of the other way around. Granted, he didn't personally do anything that made Carly a happy woman, but by association, he'd come close enough.

So, they stood beneath the summer sun, watching three children play a few feet away. Kristina and Morgan were happy enough. They didn't know what was going on. They were too young to realize what had happened. Michael, though… He kept tossing dark looks at Lorenzo, and when he looked up and spotted her, his dark eyes were for Brenda, too. Yup, she was pretty damn sure that he knew she was the reason he couldn't live with his father anymore. She just hoped that he realized that he was better off. That one day, the brainwashing would wear off and he wouldn't be so upset.

"How long are you planning to stand here and stare at them?"

Brenda sighed and looked up at Luis. "I don't know. Until I can actually go over there?" She shook her head. She'd never been too good at wrapping up things. Even when there wasn't a real finality to it, the whole thing just felt… strange. "I guess we should go and get this over with, huh?"

Luis nodded and she let him lead her across the field. As Luis approached his brother, Brenda knelt down in front of Kristina and Morgan. "Adorable," she muttered, nipping Kristina's chin. She turned to Morgan and ruffled his hair. "And you are just adorable. You're both in better places now." She looked up at Alexis, then stood. "Our little deal is done," she told her. "Don't worry. I won't be asking you to do anything else."

Alexis stared at her, but not her face. Her eyes were on her neck. Brenda put her hand to her throat for a second, then dropped it. She felt as though Alexis could see straight through the fabric to the bruises that surrounded her neck. Her voice was back to normal, but it was taking her skin longer to rid itself of the remnants of Sonny's anger. "How's that doing?" Alexis nodded to her neck.

Brenda cleared her throat and shrugged. She stepped away from the children and Alexis followed her. "It's not so bad," she said with a shrug. "I just didn't want the kids to see the bruises, ya know?" She shrugged again. "It'll go away. All of it."

Luis had been right. She wouldn't admit it, and he loved her enough not to rub it in. She woke every other night, unable to breathe. She choked into consciousness, then held onto Luis for dear life. She held to him tighter than she'd been able to do the day that it happened. But, she could handle it. It had been her plan, after all, and she had to live with the consequences of it. Besides, Brenda figured that she just needed to get out of town for a little bit. Get away from the atmosphere, away from the places where she could run into Sonny. Have a little bit of time to let herself forget. And when she returned, she would be alright and her neck would be completely healed.

A hand grabbed her arm and jerked her to the side. Brenda spun around and stared at Courtney. Her eyes darkened and her body tightened. She jerked away from her and said, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I hope you're happy, now. I guess it's true. You destroy everything you touch. You came to town to take everything away from anyone who ever loved you. I hope you're really happy now, Brenda."

"Oh, I'm extremely happy." She smirked and folded her arms. "What're you gonna do, Courtney? Go all Kung Fu on me? Gonna give me one of those weak ass kicks of yours? I dare you to do it."

"I'd love nothing more than to kick your ass right now, but I'm not going to do it with my nephews and my neice over there. You… You're just a little tramp, Brenda, and you always will be. You went to the only man who didn't care where you've been and doesn't seem to realize that you run off at the drop of a hat. How could you do this to Jax? How could you do this to Sonny and Jason?"

"I've done nothing to Jax and Sonny that they didn't deserve. And I've done nothing at all to Jason. He can still see any of these children whenever he wants. Oh, boo hoo, he has to realize that Sonny's not the perfect brother that he always pictured him to be. Well, good for him. And good for him that he doesn't have to have anything at all to do you with."

"You're such a bitch."

"Yeah, she is, but right now, I prefer this bitch around my children more than you." Carly's arrival on the scene was unexpected. She may not have been Courtney's biggest fan, but compared to her feelings towards Brenda, the two were close as could be. "Don't come here starting trouble, Courtney. You haven't cared about the boys or Kristina in a long time. And don't even get me started on Jason." Carly sighed. "Just go away, Courtney. Right now, Brenda has more right to be here than you do."

"Carly…"

Carly ignored her and turned around. She took Brenda's arm and pulled her away, but didn't head straight back to the children. Carly looked up to Alexis, nodded towards the children, then pulled Brenda off to the side. Alexis reluctantly turned her eyes away from them. Luis and Lorenzo were engrossed in their own conversation. Unless Courtney was going to keep coming where she was unwanted, they would be undisturbed for a few minutes.

"Why would you do this, Brenda?" She pointed to Brenda's neck, then folded her arms. "You and I hate each other, and you could care less what happens to Alexis. Why would you go to these extremes just to get us our children back."

Brenda sighed and rolled her eyes. "Again, you think it's all about you. Carly, the fact that you got your children back is just you getting a treat. That wasn't my main goal. Honestly, until I felt his hands around my neck and more truthfully, until I saw those kids today, I didn't care where they ended up. I just wanted Sonny and Jax to pay for what they did to me. Don't think I was trying to get you in my debt or anything. And I damn sure wasn't doing anything magnanimous. I just wanted them to pay and where Sonny's concerned, I knew the only way to really hurt him was for him to lose his children."

"Figures," Carly said with a snort. "You doing something selfless is about as impossible as me admitting that I was wrong about something." She snorted again. "But… In the end, you did give us our children back. I'm not gonna stand here and praise you or anything else like that. It would be fake, and I may lie, but I'm not fake. But on behalf of my children…"

Carly stopped, stuttered, and the words just wouldn't come. Brenda almost laughed, but kept it inside. Not like she'd have done it if she were in Carly's shoes. To actually thank each other would have been… well… It would have just been disgusting. Brenda had done a lot of dirty things since coming back to Port Charles, but she wasn't ready to get that filthy.

"Forget it," she said with a wave of her hand. Brenda walked to Luis, her feet shuffling in the grass. She slid in beside Luis, and his arm went around her shoulders. She looked up at Lorenzo and smiled. "You won't be without your brother for too long. We've got a wedding coming up, and Luis has to have his best man." She smirked. "I'll even be nice and let you bring Carly. Oh, and thinking of…" She turned to Alexis. "One last favor? Can I use Kristina as flower girl?"

Alexis looked at her with one raised eyebrow. "Do I really want to be near you, in a church? With your luck…" She sighed and shook her head. "I guess I can give you that one last favor."

"Great!" She grinned and bit her bottom lip, then turned back to Lorenzo. "It'll be a small affair, don't worry. Not like I have many friends left in this town anyway, but…" She stopped when she realized that Lorenzo's eyes had gone past her and Luis, staring behind them. She turned and, with her arm around him, Luis turned, too.

Sonny stood across the park, Reese on one side of him and Courtney on the other. She didn't think Courtney would have had the time between seeing them all there and Sonny's arrival to have called him, but she was with him nonetheless. He tried to walk towards them, but Reese held him back. Whatever she told him angered him, but it held him back.

Brenda turned to the side at a ruffling, struggling sound and saw Carly holding Michael back. Yes, it would take some time for him to realize that being with Sonny wasn't the best for him, but he was young enough… He'd understand eventually. When that time came, though, wasn't Brenda's problem. That was for Carly and Lorenzo to do. Her only priority was Luis, and getting out of Port Charles for a little while.

Brenda stared at Sonny for a few more seconds, then as Reese pulled him away, she turned to look up at Luis. "I think we've done all we need to do here. For the time being, that is."

"Bags are packed?"

"Yup." She leaned her head against him and smiled. "Packed and I had them taken to the yacht, already. We don't even have to go back to the penthouse." And she didn't want to go back there until their return to Port Charles. She didn't want her last memories of the town to be of avoiding Jason or worse… actually running into him. "To Ibiza?"

"To Ibiza," Luis said. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, then turned them back towards Lorenzo. Goodbyes were said and between the women standing around, lingering glances were shared. None of them would say it, but they had an understanding. They may not have liked one another, but Alexis and Carly would get along for the sake of their children. And Brenda most definitely didn't want to be best friends with either of them, but because of what she'd been through, because the line of Sonny's mistreated women seemed to start and end with her, she would be civil.

And because of Luis, she would try to get along with Carly. She was going to be his wife, after all. Mrs. Brenda Alcazar. It was the least she could do for a man who had given her so much.


End file.
